Another Teenage Secret
by mookaball
Summary: COMPLETE *Sequel* to ‘Teenage Secrets’ She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he’s back. And wait…Kikyo’s back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. The Letter

**AN: I'm in an EXTREAMLY friendly mood right now so I'm going to be nice and start Another Teenage Secret for you guys. I am such…I good person. L0l, well enjoy!**

**[[[Oh yea, the story takes place TWO YEARS LATER making Kagome=18 Inuyasha=20 Miaka=2 Sango=18 and Miroku=19-20]]]**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kikyo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspence**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1- The Letter

---------------

"_Take it off!"_

"_No…stop please…" Kagome cried._

_He slapped her across the face, then pinned her to the bed._

"_If you just did what I said, I wouldn't have to do this to you!"_

_Kagome screamed even louder. "Why won't you stop? Please don't do this!" Kagome was crying hysterical._

_He tore off her jeans and worked on her underwear. "Don't pretend like you don't like this Kagome." He said with a voice full of lust, and anger._

_Kagome scream at the top of her lungs… "Somebody please help me!"_

"_Shut Up! No one will save you. Nobody love you like I do."_

_Kagome could feel her heart beat begin to speed up until…_

_****RiiiNG!!!****_

Kagome popped up and started gasping for breath. She put a hand on her forehead. Kagome's pillow, and entire side of the bed was soaked from her sweat. In fact, she was soaked in sweat.

**_A dream…it was just a dream…_**

Kagome looked to her right and saw her husband not in the bed with her.

He must have gotten up when Miaka did…

Kagome quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. While lathering her hair in shampoo, she took a moment to think about her past few dreams.

**_They're all the same…every night…they're all the same…why…why does his face still haunt me???_**

Kagome rinsed the shampoo out her hair and proceeded with conditioner.

**_It's been two years…I haven't seen that man in two years…so…why does his face still scare me???_**

Kagome soon got out of the shower. She walked into her bedroom only to find her daughter sitting at her vanity staring at herself.

_**I have a whole new life…a husband…a child…and a whole new destination…**_

Sometime after Miaka was born Inuyasha and Kagome moved into their own place. One big enough for more then just Inuyasha. Inuyasha's condo was large enough for just the two of them, but defiantly not for them and their daughter.

_**My life couldn't get much better anymore so…why am I still scared of him???**_

"Mommy?"

Kagome broke away from her thoughts. "Yes honey?"

"Someday, I'm going to be a real lady. Just like you mommy." Miaka smiled at her mother.

Kagome smiled back at her daughter. "I know you will sweetheart." Kagome couldn't help but not smile. Her daughter was so adorable. And every time she saw her daughter, she saw herself. Sure she had features from Inuyasha such as her ears, and eye color. But the rest of her was ALL Kagome. All the way from her hair, too her toes, Miaka was all Kagome.

But that's what scared her.

"Miaka honey? Where is daddy?"

"Daddy left. He left for the office when nanny Sarah got here."

Kagome was also astounded at her daughter's speech. Two years old, and already speaking full sentences. Inuyasha always told her she was going to be a 'brainy act' like her.

Kagome sighed. "How very noble of him to leave before I wake up." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Daddy told me you would say that."

Kagome shook her head and walked over to her vanity. She picked up a hairbrush and softly started stroking her daughter's hair.

_**Miaka…my beautiful girl…I hope you never go through what I went through…**_

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Sorry for the intrusion, but I can't find small…"

Kagome looked at the nanny. "It's okay, when my husband left, she came into my room."

Miaka turned and smiled at her nanny. "Sorry Nanny Sarah."

The woman let out a small sigh of relief. "Well, breakfast is downstairs for you both as well as the mail."

"Thank you Sarah, we'll be down."

"Yay! Waffles!" Miaka ran, and grabbed hold of her nanny and dragged her down the stairs.

Kagome shook her head, and then suddenly got a case of the nerves when she heard 'mail'. But…she didn't know why. She gets mails almost everyday. However, there was something about today's mail that made her uneasy. Kagome shrugged it off and proceeded down the two flights of stairs.

When she got downstairs, her breakfast was sitting at the dining table with the mail next to her plate. She looked at the envelopes, and decided to put off opening the mail for a while. She ate her meal in comfortable silence with her daughter until Miaka started up a conversation.

"Mommy?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Daddy told me when I become a lady, I'll take over Takahashi Inc."

Kagome smiled at her daughter. "You most defiantly will. But don't be in to much of a rush to grow up."

"But mommy…I dream every night about being a lady." Miaka said with a smile.

"There is nothing wrong with dreams honey. But don't always dream that you're all grown up because big dreams are best just for children." Kagome stroked her daughter's cheek lovingly.

Miaka smiled brightly. "Okay mommy!"

Miaka quickly finished her breakfast. "I'm finished, may I please be excused?"

"Most defiantly…Small Lady Miaka." Kagome added the last part just to see her daughters smile once more before she left the table.

"Lady?" Miaka repeated with a puzzled looked on her face.

"Small Lady." Kagome answered.

"Only the maids and other house staff call me that mommy."

"That's because you ARE a small lady."

Miaka smiled again, this time bigger then any other. "But when I grow up…I'm going to be a full fledged lady. Just like my mommy!" Miaka said before leaving the kitchen.

Kagome sighed. _**That spirited kid…**_

Kagome looked back to the mail. Again she felt that feeling of anxiety, still having no idea why. She reached for the mail…then pulled away.

_**I don't get it…why can't I open the mail…what is my body trying to stop me from seeing???**_

"Lady Kagome? Is everything alright?" A kitchen worker said.

Kagome looked to her left, then nodded. "I'm fine."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Nope, not at all. You may take a break until the next meal." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you ma'lady."

Kagome nodded once again. Then turned her attention back to the envelopes sitting attentively on the dining room table.

_**Here goes nothing…**_

She reached for the letters.

_**Inuyasha Takahashi…Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi…Mrs. Kagome Takahashi…Miss Kagome Higurashi…**_

Kagome's eyes widened.

_**I haven't had mail addressed to my maiden name in almost a year…**_

Kagome stared at the letter. Her nerves shot again.

_**It's this…isn't it???**_

Kagome's hands started shaking as she slowly opened the envelope. When she got it completely open, she began to read.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened even more. When she finished reading the paper, she looked up and started staring into space.

"My case…it's being…tried…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: And there you have it. The shocking and suspenseful first chapter. *Sigh* You guys should know by now that I LOVE leaving cliff hangers. [I can be cruel at times] l0l.**

**But yes…I sure hope you all are ready for the final secrets to be revealed of our favorite characters. I know I am. Also please bare with me, I'm about to start balancing two stories at one time plus MY LIFE… so don't get mad if I don't update like I normally do. I'll try to update as often as possible but yes…it will be hard.**

**Um…yea thank you so much for wanting to continue the story…and please remember to R&R!**

**xD,**

**-Dia**


	2. What I Never Told

AN: You guy's wana know a REAL secret? Another Teenage Secret isn't as popular as I thought it would be…like seriously. In Love With My Teacher is A LOT more popular then this story. Maybe I need to do a little better with this story. Oh well, it is only chapter two. ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kikyo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2- What I Never Told  
---------------------------------------

A tear started falling down her cheek.

"Kagome calm down. He can't hurt you." Inuyasha said on the other end of the telephone.

"I-I can't…I just feel like he's watching me!" Kagome bellowed into the telephone.

"You've got to calm yourself. You're over reacting. You have a restraining order, the guy can't come near you. He hasn't come near you. And I won't let him come near you."

Kagome sniffled. "Okay…but please come home as soon as you can."

"I'll do my best. And you try not to over work yourself."

Kagome nodded then realized Inuyasha couldn't see her. "Okay…"

"I love you Kaggs." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too…" Kagome said then she hung up the phone.

Kagome put her back to the wall then slid down to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and started crying to herself. She knew sooner or later she would have to pull herself together. If only for the sake of Miaka, who soon walked into her parents room and found her mother on the floor. She ran to her mother's side.

"Mommy…mommy. Why are you crying mommy?" Miaka asked her.

Kagome took a deep breath and lifted her head. Her nose was red, and her eyes were puffy. But she wouldn't allow her daughter to worry about her. "Mommy's fine. I promise." Kagome forced a smile.

Miaka didn't look as if she believed her mother. But she wasn't going to contradict what she said.

"Can we go see Auntie Sango today?" Miaka asked sweetly.

The last thing Kagome wanted was to leave her house, but she also can't let her daughter suffer because of her own fears. Kagome wiped the tears from her face before speaking.

"Um…how about, you give Aunt Sango a call, and ask if she can come over here."

Kagome did want to talk to Sango herself and enlighten her on the situation, so she might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Awe…but I really want to go over there." Miaka whined.

Kagome sighed in defeat. She couldn't say no to her daughter. That's why she was spoiled now. She can never say now, and Inuyasha doesn't help much by giving her whatever she wanted. But then again…he did do that to her back in high school.

Kagome smiled on the inside. _**I remember the first time I spoke to that him…**_

"Mommy…….." Miaka whined even more.

"Huh…" Kagome forgot her daughter was in the room. "Yes sweetie."

"I want to go to Auntie Sango's house!" She folded her arms and poked out her bottom lip.

Kagome sweat dropped. The last time she saw that stance was right before Miaka had a temper tantrum in a clothing store. Kagome's eyes widened as she prepared for the loud scream.

"I WANA GO! I WANA GO! I WANA GO! WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME! I'VE BEEN GOOD AND YOU'RE BEING MEAN!" Miaka fell out and started kicking and screaming.

Kagome raised an eyebrow then fought the urge to laugh. She new it would be wrong to laugh at her daughter, so she tried another method.

"Miaka Andria Takahashi…Get up." Kagome said in a calm but demanding voice.

Miaka stopped yelling for a hot second. Then started yelling…"MY NAME IS SMALL LADY MIAKA!"

"Ladies, DO NOT do what you're doing right now. If you continue to act this way, you wont grow up to be a lady." Kagome knew that was like a slap in the face to her daughter.

Miaka's eyes widened and she immediately stood up and curtsied to her mother since she was wearing a skirt. "I am very sorry mommy, and it wont happen again."

Kagome smiled. _**Not that I don't trust her…but I won't hold my breath…**_

"It's not that you can't see Aunt Sango, mommy just can't leave the house at the moment okay. I'll call her and ask if she'll come over for you alright. Will that make you feel better?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Most certainly mommy." Miaka curtsied again before leaving the room.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome, Miaka, and Sango sat in the family room. Miaka had fallen asleep on Sango's lap after having her fun. And while she was sleeping, Kagome began telling Sango what happened that day.

"So pretty much, it was just my court date." Kagome finished.

"If that was all it was, then why on earth were you hyperventilating?" Sango asked after listening to Kagome's story for about a half hour.

Kagome looked at her best friend. " Sango, why would you even ask me that? You know more then probably Inuyasha about what's he's done to me."

"Well yea…but still. When was the last time you've seen him?"

"Last…night." A tear rolled down Kagome's left cheek. "And…the night before, and the night before that…and so on."

Sango was confused. "Kagome, you're not making any sense. How could he be anywhere near you?"

"I see his face…every night…in my dreams…and it's always the same. I never told Inuyasha, and I never planned to…" Kagome's hands started shaking.

"You mean…"

"Yea…I…only told him about the one time…he was so mad that night…I couldn't tell him the whole story…"

"Wait…Inuyasha didn't find out the day you…" Sango stopped herself.

Kagome shook her head. "I told him it was from years of sports…" Kagome hung her head in shame. "And after my first time with Inuyasha, I acted like I was blind to the fact that…he wasn't my…"

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to find a maid standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Master Inuyasha wants to see you in his study."

_**He's home???**_

Kagome looked at the time. "6:45? Where did the day go?" Kagome said to herself.

"It is getting kind of late, but I could stay longer if you want me to…" Sango spoke up.

Kagome shook her head no. "You have a fiancée to look after." Kagome smiled at her friend as she slowly took Miaka off her lap. "I'll see you later." Kagome said while walking Sango to the front door and giving her a ladylike kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kagome." Sango gave the sleeping two year old a kiss on the cheek before getting into her car and driving off.

Kagome soon got a feeling as if someone was watching her and she immediately closed the door.

"Mommy…" Miaka started waking up.

"It's alright honey, go back to sleep." Kagome said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. As quickly as possible she placed her daughter in her bed and left the room. She has already known, Miaka was more comfortable sleeping in her and Inuyasha's room rather then her own. So every now and then they let her sleep in their bed.

Kagome then ran back down the stairs, down some halls and through the doors of Inuyasha's study. She was completely out of breath when she closed the door behind her. She slid to the floor and took deep breaths.

"Take it easy track star." Inuyasha said as he handed her his bottle of water and picked her up bridal style off the floor.

Kagome quickly snuggled into Inuyasha's strong arms. Inuyasha sat back down in his big office chair with Kagome now sitting on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you calmly tell me what's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked soothingly.

But Kagome shook her head no.

"So you don't want to talk about it?"

Kagome shook her head no again.

"Are you going to do anything else besides shake your head no?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that answers that question."

"I'm just having a really off day." Kagome lifted herself up, but remained on Inuyasha's lap.

"Oh my, she speaks." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. She stood up and started for the door. "If you're not going to be serious then I'm not going to talk to you right now."

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around to face him. Almost instantly he wrapped his arms around Kagome and embraced her tightly. "If you want me to sit and listen, then I shall sit and listen. You should know by now that you can tell me anything Kagome."

Kagome started crying into his chest. "That's not what I'm afraid of…I'm scared that you might now trust me if I tell you what needs to be told."

Inuyasha was mentally kicked in the face with that said. He let go of Kagome and looked her dead in the face. "What do you mean I 'might not' trust you anymore?"

More tears ran down Kagome's face. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I never told you but…"

"Spit it out Kagome!" Inuyasha was terrified at what she was about to say.

"Every night, for the past few months…they have all been the same."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Kagome you're not making any sense…"

"I dream about that night…that one night…the night I was no longer innocent."

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"I lied to you…I lied when I told you my virgin barrier was split from sport activities."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"My stepfather DID rape me…"  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**AN: And that's it…there you have it. The first reason as to why this story is called 'Another Teenage Secret'. But trust me, there is WAYYYYY more to the story then just that. But lets play a little game, I over the course of me writing this story I want to see how many secrets you guys and depict without me telling you. ^_^ [this shall be fun]**

**Anywhoo…I hope you all liked this chapter. It is long…just for you guys. Yea and please remember to R&R**

**xD  
-Dia**


	3. My Lover

AN: Okay long story shot…I'm grounded, so I wont be able to write as often as I would like to. Plus my chapter may really suck because I get two hours A DAY to speed write. Okay…so I'm not going spend all day on authors since my time is limited. Okay? Okay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kikyo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3-My Lover

--------------

Kagome was sitting on the bed in tears as she watched her husband tore their bedroom up in anger. Many times She tried to get him to stop, but Inuyasha just wasn't having it. He was too upset to think strait, and to hurt to talk to Kagome. So he punched and kicked the walls, as well as threw various things. Kagome couldn't take this anymore. All this was her fault. If she was just completely honest with Inuyasha in the first place, this may not have been happening right now. However, there wasn't much she could do. She wasn't going to say anything that would start a possible argument, and having a descent conversation was completely out of the question with Inuyasha going on the way he was. So all she could do was watch, and cry.

"I DON'T BELIVE THIS BULL SHIT!"Inuyasha yelled while throwing a hairbrush at the mirror.

Kagome jumped at the sound, and then watched as the shards fell allover the floor. She sniffled and sighed.

Inuyasha picked up the chair to Kagome's vanity and threw it across the room. Again, Kagome turned the other cheek and didn't say anything.

"JUST WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME THIS KAGOME?" Inuyasha turned his wife.

Kagome lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I-I-I don't know…" She answered softly.

"SPEAK UP KAGOME, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the room. He found it better to remain away from her. Though he would NEVER strike his wife, or ANY woman for that matter. He still didn't want to be too close to her incase he lost his mind.

"I said I don't know." Kagome forced back another round of tears that threatened to fall.

"DON'T HAND ME THAT KAGOME! I WANT SOME DAMN ANSWERES, AND I WANT THEM NOW!"

"Inuyasha, I don't know why I didn't tell you. I never told anybody…that's not exactly something people broadcast all over the news." Kagome said.

"I'm not the got damn news producer, I'm you husband…" Inuyasha said in a low growl. His blood was passed boiling. And his eyes were flickering from red to white.

"I'm sorry okay…" Kagome couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They began to fall.

"I want to know WHEN! I want to know were! And I want to know where that BASTARD is." Inuyasha was now glaring at Kagome, and she was slightly uneasy about that. There was no doubt in her mind that Inuyasha would not harm her in anyway. But he still looked scary in his current state.

"Uh…" Kagome stumbled for words.

"Well…"

"I…can't tell you…"

"Oh, you're GOING to tell me!" Inuyasha was now getting annoyed with Kagome.

"I really can't…" Kagome brought her knees to her chest. "After it happened…I never wanted to remember it. And…up until now I'd forgotten about it. Well…not completely…the pain was always still there. But allowed myself to take three steps forward, and none back…"

"Bull shit nobody Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"W-what?"

"THAT IS NOT SOMETHING PEOPLE JUST PUT BEHIND THEM!" Inuyasha was back to yelling.

Kagome looked at her feet, but Inuyasha was immediately in front cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Kagome…please for your own sake…tell me." Inuyasha's voice was now full of concern for his beloved.

**[AN: bipolar much??? L0l]**

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha…for your sake…let me tell you when I'm ready…" Kagome replied while leaning into his touch.

Inuyasha lowered his head and sighed in defeat. If there wasn't anything else he knew About Kagome over the past two years, he knew she was persistent.

"Fine…but only if you PROMISE me, you'll eventually tell me. Promise me Kagome!" Inuyasha said as if he were begging her.

She nodded her head. "I promise." She whispered.

Inuyasha kissed her then got ready to leave the room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked taking notice to Inuyasha's mood change.

"I need a drink, I'll be back before you go to bed."

"No you DON'T" Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha turned and noticed the seriousness of Kagome's body language. "Why?"

"May I direct you to the bedroom you just DISTROIED…" Kagome pointed to her broken mirror, and her now broken chair.

"Oh yea…that. I'll take care of it, and I will get you a new vanity set. Are you pleased?"

Kagome approached her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you to stay with me tonight. What if I never see you again."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kagome made a puppy dog pout. "What if something bad happens, and we're never together anymore?"

Inuyasha was now WAY passed freaked out. "K-Kagome…I'm just stepping out for a few minutes. NOT DIEING!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She let go of Inuyasha and sat back on the bed. "What ever. Go! Because…spending some time with your wife is less important then drinking your life away. Not to mention dancing on some girl thinking I won't know." Kagome said accusingly.

"Uh…Okay See You!" Inuyasha said while walking out the door, leaving a slightly lost Kagome in the bedroom.

_**That heartless M-effer really left me here…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha and Miroku were at the bar chugging down drink after drink. Inuyasha was hoping that the brain cells he was currently frying were the ones that held the memories of what Kagome told his MANY hours ago.

"Yash…man this is your THWELTH. You still have a wife and daughter to go home to. Are you sure you want to go home wasted?"

"When you…" **hiccup** "You…you hear the…" Inuyasha was past drunk.

Miroku shook his head. "Kagome's not going to be happy about this…"

"At least you're…you not the one that…that has to watch her PMS all…all over the place…" Inuyasha continued to slur, and had little to no recollection as to what he was saying.

"She…PMS'ing?"

"No…I just felt like saying…saying…saying that…" **hiccup**

Inuyasha couldn't watch his childhood best friend kill himself like this. Especially since his fiancée would air him out for allowing Inuyasha to get drunk in the first place.

"Inuyasha…I'm putting my foot down. I'm taking you home." Miroku said while trying to help Inuyasha stand but he was clearly refusing.

"Noooo! I don't want to…to go home to my PMS'ing wife…" Inuyasha struggled.

"Inuyasha, it's one AM! Kagome is probably worried sick."

"Let her worry…the girl needs a little excitement in her…in her life."

"Ugh…this is impossible!" Miroku yelled. "Fine! I'm going to sit in that booth right over there! You let me know when your done killing yourself OKAY?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Okay…"

Miroku left Inuyasha in the middle of the dance floor, and sat in the booth like he said he was. Mean while since Inuyasha was drunkly dancing like an idiot on the dance floor. He danced with women; hell he probably danced with a few men. That proved just how drunk he was. However, when he spotted a beautiful raven-haired girl with soft silky skin, he inched over to her and watched her dance with her girlfriends. The girl looked so identical to his wife that he assumed it was her.

His demon senses were currently numb from all the alcohol he consumed the it wasn't registering that her scent didn't match his wife. It wasn't long that she felt his gaze and turned to look at the silver haired figure. She wiped and blinked her eyes a few times then slyly smiled. She approached Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello Inuyasha, did you miss me?"

"I…sure…yes…"

The girl smiled inwardly.

_**Awe…he's drunk…perfect…**_

"Maybe…I should take you home then…" The girl said as she seductively moved her body to the music around Inuyasha.

"Maybe…you…yes…"

---------------------------

_Two hours Later…[Three AM]_

------

"Where the hell is Inuyasha? He can't still be drinking can he? It's been two hours." Miroku said to himself.

He hadn't seen Inuyasha since he left him, and he knew leaving him was a bad idea from the start. Now he was paying for it dearly.

"How the hell do you loose a person Miroku?!" Sango said as she helped him look.

Miroku had called Sango a while ago to help get Inuyasha home. But since neither of them could find Inuyasha, both were at a lost.

"I'm sorry! I can't say it any other way."

"Sorry doesn't bring Inuyasha home to his wife!"

"Maybe he's already there." Miroku tried to look at the bright side. "Call Kagome and ask."

"And…if he NOT! Then we'll have a hyperventilating Mrs. Takahashi."

Miroku didn't think about that, and boy was Kagome crazy when she was hype.

"Yea…bad Idea."

Sango shook her head.

"We'll just call it a night. Let's just PRAY Inuyasha isn't doing anything that will cause anyone any harm." Miroku said.

Sango nodded in agreement. "And if he doesn't show up by tomorrow, we'll tell Kagome."

"I think she'll know by then but…fiancée knows best."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_[Seven AM that morning…]_

It was morning and the rays from the sun woke Inuyasha. He stretched and yawned before opening his eyes. And when he did, he wished he hadn't. He looked around the room he was in and everything was pink. Pink curtains, pink bed, pink walls, and pink carpet, everything PINK.

_**This is not my house…**_

Inuyasha started panicking. _**This is NOT my house…**_

He looked on the floor and saw a trail of clothes leading to the bed.

_**What the hell???**_

He heard a soft moan come from the sheets. He looked to his left and woman's arm wrapped around his chest.

"Good morning babe…last night was wonderful…" The woman said.

Inuyasha took a few sniffs of the air, then immediately jumped out the bed.

"WHAT?I AND…YOU…HERE…WHAT………" Inuyasha couldn't speak in complete sentences. He was in far too much shock.

The girl stretched and sat up. "What the matter Inu-Pooh?"

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha blinked.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Did you have fun last night? I know I did." She said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No…no…no…" Inuyasha said over and over again. He couldn't believe what was happening, and he couldn't remember a thing from the night before.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong…WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong is the fact that I can't remember what happened last night THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE AND HOW DID I GET HERE?"

"You're here because we're lovers…and you came here on your own."

"Lovers?" Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

"Yea…we're lovers…and unless you want your precious little Kagome to find out…" Kikyo trailed off."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to REMAIN lovers…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: DUN DUN DUN…l0l, okay…I'm running out of time. My two hours are almost up. **

**[If you don't know what I'm talking about…read my authors note up top]**

**Okay, yea…so hope you like it and all that good stuff…um…please R&R.**

**Bye,**

**-Dia**


	4. Again?

**AN: RECAP OF WHAT I SAID IN CHAPTER FIVE OF 'IN LOVE WITH MY TEACHER'.**

** okay…long story short, I'M STILL GROUNDED. Yea so…I'll update as often as I can. Today my mother's being nice and is allowing me this Saturday of computer time. However, I don't know how often I'll get this computer time so I'm using it wisely. Um…someone asked me why I'm grounded. I remember seeing that asked on one of my fanfic. Uh…I got a C in English this quarter so my moms pretty pissed. Okay, I'm not going to go into detail about it but yea…that's what happened.

**Oh yea…I'm posting this same authors note in both stories just so I wont have to write it twice for whoever asked. Okay ^_^****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4- Again???

------------

"What do you mean, 'remain lovers'?" Inuyasha asked while quickly putting on his clothes. "I don't love you. I'm in love with my wife!"

Kikyo smirked evilly. "Yes, but I don't think she'll love you after she finds out what we did."

"I don't remember US doing ANYTHING!" Inuyasha defended.

"A hang over will do that to you." Kikyo said while getting out of the bed herself. She wasn't dressed in anything but her bra and underwear.

Inuyasha turned away from her hoping she didn't see the blush that appeared across his cheeks. "C-c-cover up."

"Why should I? This is my house and my room. Now look at my body." Kikyo said in a soft demand.

"No. I'm in love with Kagome."

"SHUT UP!" Kikyo yelled. "DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT BITCH!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at the girl like she lost her mind. "Don't call my wife…out of her name."

"And what are you going to do about it. You're to modest to put your hands on a female."

Inuyasha sighed and turned his head. She had him there. No matter how much a woman pissed him off, he'd never allow himself to hit a woman. Only real ass wholes put their hands on women.

"That's what I thought." Kikyo said. "Now…tell me you love me."

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"SAY IT!"

"No. I love Kagome and only her. I won't allow myself to hurt her or my daughter anymore then I already have." Inuyasha started walking towards the bedroom door. "I'm going home, to my WIFE now."

Kikyo watched Inuyasha leave with flames in her eyeballs. _**You're not getting off THAT easy Inuyasha…**_

-----

Inuyasha knew Kikyo's house like his own. He'd be in there enough times when they were together, and the place hadn't changed. Now…why rich heiress like Kikyo was around nineteen or twenty years old and still living with her parents was beyond him. But her still living there made his exit a lot easier. However, upon leaving he was stopped my a maid who looked to be in her late sixties.

"I really need to leave." He said.

"I'm sure you're in a hurry but if I could have a minute of your time."

Inuyasha tapped his foot on the floor while looking at his watch. "One minute, go!"

"My name is Keade, and I've been working for the Miko's for years. You may not remember me…"

"Old crazy Keade. The last time I say you, you were like…Kikyo's slave."

The elderly woman let out a deep breath. "Yes well, I'd rather not relive those days. None the less, I just want to tell you…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Do not let Miss Kikyo's tricks fool you, she…" The old woman never got a chance to finish.

"KEADE!!! GET UP HERE!!!"

"I'm sorry dear child, I'll have to cut our conversation short."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay…" Keada opened up the front door and watched Inuyasha leave. When she could no longer see Inuyasha, she went to go tend to 'whatever' it was Kikyo wanted.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Inuyasha neared his home , he thought about what Keade said to him. _**Do not let Miss Kikyo's tricks fool you, she…**_

"What does that mean? I wish she got a chance to finish her sentence."

Inuyasha was nearing towards his house.

**_What on earth am I going to tell Kagome…I could always tell her the truth…_**

Inuyasha stopped walking for a second then shook his head.

**_NO!!! Bad idea…VERY bad idea…plus I don't even know what happen between Kikyo and I…_**

Inuyasha started walking again. _**But is it wise to keep a secret like that from the woman I love???**_

Inuyasha started walking up the steps to his house. _**Kagome has enough problems as it is…this will only add to them…**_

He stuck his key in the door and opened it slowly. All was quiet in his house. "Maybe Miaka and Kagome aren't home." He said to himself. It was late afternoon after all.

"DADDY!!!" Came the sweet bubbly voice of his daughter as she ran down the steps and jumped into his arms.

**_Well…so much for that theory…_**

"Angel! How are you this morning?"

"Daddy where were you? Mommy woke up this morning screaming. And then she started throwing up. And then she was all sad because you weren't here…and then she started yelling at the wall, and then she went to the doctors, and then the mail came…and…and then she got real quiet."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at what was said by his daughter. "She's that angry huh…"

"Oh, and grandpa called and asked why you're not at the office yet. Where were you at daddy?"

"I may not go to the office today. But do you know where mommy is now?"

"Mommy is out back getting a message. I wouldn't bother her right now if I were you. She's really mad at you right now daddy."

"I'll keep that in mind little one. Hey, how about you go spend sometime with nanny Sarah, and then I'll take you to Coldstone later. How's that sound?"

"YAY! Coldstone!" Miaka yelled then ran all over the house in search of her nanny.

**_Such a spirited kid…_**

Inuyasha shook his head from his thoughts and went in search of Kagome. Indeed she was in the back, outside, getting a message.

**_Got to love Miaka when it comes to giving all the detail…_**

"Hey beautiful." Inuyasha said.

Kagome lifted her head from the message table and looked up at her husband. However, when it clicked in that it was him, she sighed, shook her head, and laid back down. "Go away…now…" Kagome said in a low growl.

"Look, I know you're mad at me so…"

"NO. I'm not mad at you." Kagome signaled for her message therapist to stop and she sat up. "I'm just disappointed that you didn't show up like you said. I actually had something ask you last night. Something I couldn't ask you while you were all upset."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kagome bit her lip and crossed her legs. "Uh…how would you feel about…extending our family?"

A look of confusion struck Inuyasha. "I distinctly remember you telling me we weren't having anymore kids. Well…unless I had them." Inuyasha thought about that possibility and then shuddered.

"I know but…"

Inuyasha looked up and made eye contact with his wife. "But what?"

Kagome got off the message table and grabbed her purse. She pulled out two papers and handed them to Inuyasha.

"I went to see a doctor a few days ago, and I was going to tell you yesterday. But then the whole thing with my stepfather, and my trial date. It just sort of slipped my mind. Well not completely, and that's why I didn't want you to leave last night."

"Kagome, you're jumping around. What's with this whole extending the family thing?"

Kagome smiled and said…"I'm a week and a half pregnant."

Inuyasha's entire body froze and he stared at Kagome dumbly.

Kagome looked around and waited for Inuyasha to say something. But he just stood there looking lost.

"This is the part where you say…'Yay I'm going to be a dad'." Kagome said.

Inuyasha still didn't say anything.

Kagome began to fidget. "Uh…Inuyasha, please say something."

"YOU'RE WHAT? WHO? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" Inuyasha suddenly outburst.

"I'm pregnant. The who, is you. You're the father, I'm positive about that. When, anytime between the beginning of the month and a week and a half ago. Where, most likely our bedroom, or our bathroom, or the hot tub, or where ever else we do it at. And how…I think you know." Kagome finally finished.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, then fell backwards on a lawn chair. "That's fantastic Kagome, we're going to be parents again." Inuyasha in a shocked voice.

Kagome sighed and tilted her head. "You're not happy about this are you?" She asked sincerely.

Inuyasha finally stopped feeling sorry for himself and gave full attention to what Kagome just asked. "Yes! Yes! God yes, of course I'm happy." Inuyasha paused.

"But…" Kagome encouraged him to continue.

"I've got something else on my mind."

Kagome walked behind the chair her husband was sitting in, and started to message his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I wish I could, but I promised Miaka I'd take her to Coldstone. And I still have to take a shower."

Kagome kissed his cheek. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yea, but first. What's up with this other paper you gave me?" Inuyasha asked while taking a minute to read it.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Kagome said.

"Go on."

"My first trial date…is this Saturday."

"Saturday…as in, the day after tomorrow?"

"Yea…"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why? You didn't have anything to do with it. It's bad enough my dads going to be there, and he has no business either."

"You're my wife, and I'm not throwing you in the sharks take with that psycho."

Kagome sighed. "If it's that important to you, by all means go. But you being there isn't going to make it any easier on me. I still have to face him."

"But at least you wont have to do it alone."

"That's true. Well, I wont keep you. Go have fun with you daughter, and NOT take me to cold stone with you." Kagome said while stopping Inuyasha's shoulder message and started walking back inside the house. "Here I go…back into the boring confinements of our house…while you take Miaka to get ice cream and bring me back nothing…"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

Kagome started walking even slower to the door. "I'm almost at the door…getting closer to the door…almost there…"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said while trying not to smirk at his wife's bribery attempts.

"Hum?"

"Do you want to go to Coldstone with me and Miaka?"

Kagome faked a gasp. "I thought you would NEVER ask. I'll go get dressed while you shower okay? Okay!" She said then proceeded inside the house.

**_She's so dramatic…but I love her…_**

Inuyasha's face faltered as he thought about how he'd tell Kagome the news that he cheated on her…IF he cheated on her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Whoo Hoo, bet none of you were expecting Kags to be pregnant again. Nope didn't think so. Anywhoo, next chapter is going to have a lot of stuff like, Kagome's trial, our couple sitting Miaka down and explaining things to her. And a lot of other stuff, so please be on the look out. I know, I usually don't take this long to update…but YES I'm still grounded, and will be till the end of this month…**

**[unless I pull my grades up]**

**But what ever, uh…I think that's it. Please remember to R&R and let me know what you think. Okay? Okay!**

**xD**

**-Dia**


	5. Guilty of Pregnancy

AN: I'm am like…SERIOUSLY bored right now, yes I'm still grounded but quite frankly…I could care less. My mother is in the room right next to me and she saw me on the computer. I guess she just doesn't care anymore…ugh, who knows but anyway…

**Here We Go!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5- Guilty of Pregnancy

-------------

Two days had gone by quickly for Kagome and Inuyasha. The two were sitting in the back of a limo, outside the municipal court building. Kagome was pretty hesitant about leaving the car, because she didn't want to make seeing her former guardian any quicker.

"Uh…sometime today Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome had a frozen terrified look on her face. "I…I don't think I can do this."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Yes you can."

"No…I really don't think I can do this."

"Why not?"

Kagome looked out the window, and her eyes were met with the piercing green ones that caused her so much pain. There he was, being dragged up the giant concrete steps by police officers. Kagome turned her head the minute he licked his lips and blew her a kiss. He knew she was still afraid.

"Kagome, you're not doing this alone. I'm here, and your father's going to be here too." Inuyasha said before gently kissing his wife.

Kagome took a deep breath. "That still doesn't make me feel any better."

-------

_****Bang Bang****_

"I have never laid a finger on my stepdaughter."

Kagome had a look of total shock on her face. She couldn't believe someone could flat out lie like that under oath.

Kagome's lawyer continued to question the despicable man. "You deny all accusations Miss Higurashi has made against you?"

"Everything she said was a lie." He said with a straight face. His face never faltered once, it was almost like he practiced what he would say in a mirror.

Kagome's lawyer sighed and started walking back to his post. "I have no further questions."

"He's lying…what are we going to do?" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear. The two were sitting in two plaintiff seats. Kagome was silently crying on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. Maybe they'll call you to the stands."

"I really…don't want to go up there…"

"Kagome, you can't let him steal the stage. You need to tell your side of the story."

"But…what do I say?"

"The defendant calls…Kagome Higurashi to the stands." Said her stepfather's lawyer.

Kagome's head shot up. "W-what?" She looked around as all eyes were on her now.

"Miss Higurashi, would you please?" The judge said.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha while she walked to the stands. 'What do I say?' She mouthed.

Inuyasha gave his wife a serious look. 'Everything…' He mouthed back.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This is driving me CRAZY!" Sango yelled.

"Honey, don't upset yourself." Miroku tried to sooth his future wife.

"Yes Sango dear, getting roused up wont make Kagome win." Said Izayoi.

"But I want to see that sick man behind bars, and waiting is taking too long."

"Izayoi is right, all we really can do is wait to find out. None of us can make time go faster." Renee said.

**[AN: if any of you forgot, Renee or Miss Renee, is Kagome's stepmother **wife to Kagome's dad**]**

"Sango, we're all worried about sis." Souta added.

"Bt YOU all didn't know this was going on since it started happening. Everyday for like…the past six years, I've been waiting to see that man behind bars." Sango said with fire in her eyes.

"This is true." Miroku said. "But you should still calm yourself."

"Hey Sango…" Souta spoke up after being in deep thought for a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"How come YOU never said anything to prevent sis from getting abused all these years?"

Sango opened her mouth to answer, then closed her mouth and took a deep breath. "She…begged me every time it happened not to say anything. It used to drive me mad how that man treated her. And a lot of times…I wished I could switch places with her just once. At least that would be one round of abuse she DIDN'T have to endure."

The whole room was silent for a while until the sound of the front door opened, and an extremely heartbroken Kagome came in and ran up the steps. Next thing you heard was a door slam, and a loud scream.

[AN: did I forget to say all their family and friends were waiting for them at their house? Well if you didn't know…NOW YOU DO! ^_^]

All parties stood up and watched as a pissed off Inuyasha walked into the living room, and punched the wall. Everyone jumped at the sound, and a few pictures fell off the wall. It didn't take much for everyone to all start thinking the same thing.

_**She lost…**_

After Inuyasha's punching fit he turned to the people in his living room.

"Inuyasha…please, what happened?" Sango asked with conserned eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked out the room. He knew Kagome was going to need someone by her side.

"Perhaps…I can shed some light in the room." Kagome's father stepped in the living room after Inuyasha walked up the steps.

Everyone looked at him quizzically.

Tasuki Higurashi took a deep breath and started the story on what happened.

_**Flash Back**_

Kagome was sitting in the stands next to the judge, every pair of eyes was on her and it made her uneasy.

"Miss Higurashi, please tell us what you remember about living with Mr. Tengo." The judge said.

"Uh…" Kagome looked around the room. Then her eyes were once again met with his. But this time…all she could see was terror and hate. "He…uh…"

"Can you confirm that the marks and bruises your doctor found on you body, were made from my client?" The lawyer started his questioner.

However, Kagome's eyes never left those of her stepfathers. "He…uh…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION! Did he, or did he NOT put his hands on you?"

Kagome could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she nodded her head yes. "Y-y-yes…"

"So…you're saying my client wasn't telling us the truth about ever harming you physically?"

"Y-yes…everything he said, was a lie."

"Can you support your answer with a story of your own?"

Kagome didn't answer. She was too busy looking at the many eyes that were on hers. She never wanted to broadcast what happened those many nights.

"CAN YOU SUPPORT YOU ANSWER?"

Kagome jumped at the man's sudden outburst.

****BANG BANG****

"Order. You will keep your voice down in MY court room." The judge said. "Now young lady, can you answer the question?"

Kagome looked up at the judge and shook her head no.

"So you have NO proof that what my client said was untrue?"

Kagome looked the lawyer in his face. She had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let that be a reason for sounding sad. "I know…what happened…every night…"

"LIES! SHE LIES!" Kagome's stepfather yelled across the courtroom. Now all eyes were on him.

"How would you know she's lying…if she never finished what she said?" The judge asked.

The man's face faltered, and he sat back down.

Another tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she looked at the man that caused her so much pain. But she soon pulled herself together. "That man abused me physically, emotionally, and…" Kagome paused. "Sexually."

The entire courtroom started gasping. The entire courtroom thought this trial was about physical abuse.

"I HAVE NEVER LAYN MY HANDS ON THAT GIRL IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!"

Kagome was now crying hysterical. "YES YOU DID…YES YOU DID! YOU DID THIS TO ME! HOW CAN YOU STAND HERE AND LIE LIKE THIS? WHERE IS YOUR CONSCIENCE?"

"I have never touched you…in a sexual manner."

Kagome covered her face and started crying even harder. All the pain of her young years was returning. The groups, the touches, that…unfortunate night.

"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN MY COURTROOM!" The judge said while banging his club on the lintel.

All was immediately silent. "Miss Kagome, sexual abuse is a serious offence. Can you prove that this was going on?"

Kagome thought for a second then lowered her head. "Unless you can turn back time…and see it happening…"

"SHE CAN'T PROVE IT, SO IT NEVER HAPPENED!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"So what happened?" Sango asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Tasuki sighed and continued.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome had been arguing her story for the past half hour, and nobody seemed to believe her. Even the judge thought her story sounded a bit suspicious.

"I can't tell my story any other way! Please, you HAVE to believe me!" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

The judge sighed and sat back. "Has the Jury reached a verdict?" He asked.

"Yes we have you honor." An elderly man said while standing up.

"And what had the people decided?"

Kagome was silently praying that SOMEONE understood her, and her pain. Inuyasha was hoping for a miracle as well as Kagome's father.

"This was a very hard decision."

The entire courtroom was on their toes.

"None of us favor either the plaintiff or defendant."

Inuyasha was tapping his foot out of frustration.

"The people find the defendant…"

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"ORDER!" The judge yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to the silver haired hanyou, then back to the jury.

"Please proceed." The judge said.

"The people find the defendant…NOT guilty. I'm sorry Miss Kagome…"

Kagome felt like her heart was just ripped out her chest. Her whole world just crashed down on her shoulders. That man…that sick, twisted, vile man…was being released until their next court date.

_**End of Flashback**_

The whole living room was silent; no one had anything to say. The entire room was meloncoly. But the silence was soon interrupted as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miaka entered the living room. Everyone was gloomy, with the exception of Miaka who knew nothing of what was going on.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Kagome…we're so sorry…"

Kagome shook her head indicating for Sango not to finish her sentence. "If it's not to much to ask…could you all please go home? The three of us really need some time to our selves." Kagome spoke up. Her voice slightly horse from crying for hours. Her face was puffy, and her eyes and nose were red.

"We're asking nicely, could you all just leave?" Inuyasha added.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Miroku spoke up.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Mommy…daddy…what's going on?" Miaka asked suddenly being hit by everyone's low spirit.

"Miaka, honey…please don't ask questions." Kagome said.

Everyone in the room weren't sure they wanted to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Especially in their current state.

"What are you all still doing here?" Inuyasha couldn't contain his anger anymore. "GO THE HELL HOME!!"

Kagome would have corrected Inuyasha for cursing in front of their daughter, but she really wasn't in the mood to argue. So just kept to her self. "Please everyone, can you just leave?"

"If that's what you two want…we can't contradict it. This is your house." Izayoi said. "Come on everyone, let's give them their time."

Everyone started filtering out of the house slowly, and Inuyasha didn't waist anytime to slam the door closed when they were all gone.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Her voice was still soft and weak.

Inuyasha sighed, but didn't answer.

Kagome embraced her husband tightly. "Inuyasha…please talk to me."

Inuyasha put a hand behind Kagome's head and one around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He captured her lips in a vigorous, and fiery kiss. In fact, the kiss was so powerful that Kagome's entire body went limp.

When they parted Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. "We have to tell Miaka something…"

"Do you really think this is the best time?" Inuyasha asked. His head was rested on top of Kagome's.

"The earlier, the better."

Inuyasha nodded and let go of his hold on Kagome. He picked his daughter up, and the three went and sat in the living room.

"Why mommy and daddy so sad?" Miaka asked. You could tell that deep down, she really wanted to know. Miaka loved her parents dearly.

"Miaka…honey." Kagome started.

"Have you ever thought about being a big sister?" Inuyasha finished.

Miaka looked confused. "What mommy and daddy talking about?"

Kagome took a breath. "How would you feel, if there was a new baby around the house?"

You could tell Miaka was in deep thought by the way her face looked. Then suddenly her face fell into a one of anger, jealousy, and hurt.

"THERE CAN'T BE ANOTHER BABY HERE! I'M THE BABY!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. They knew this wouldn't be easy.

"But wouldn't it be exciting to have someone to look up to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"NO!"

"But babies can be very fun to have around." Kagome tried.

"NO!"

"You're not the baby anymore Miaka."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miaka yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT BRINGING BABIES HERE ANYWAY?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both took deep breath. "Because…mommy is having a baby…another baby." Kagome said.

Miaka looked up at her parents with eyes that showed pure dejection. Kagome could stand seeing that look in her daughter's eyes. It made her heart break. "Mommy and daddy don't want me anymore?" Miaka asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, angel. Mommy and Daddy love you very much. But…soon there will be another child that we'll have love as well." Inuyasha tried to make his daughter understand.

"But the new baby wont ever replace you in our hearts. We'll love you, and the new baby both."

"BUT YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THE BABY MORE THEN ME!!!" Miaka screamed before running out the room, up the steps, and into her bedroom.

"Miaka! Miaka Andria!" Kagome yelled up the steps after her daughter.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Give her time…" he said while kissing Kagome's cheek.

Kagome sighed. "The people find Kagome…Guilty of Pregnancy…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: okay, that's it…I have relinquished my boredom for now!**

**Please R&R!**

**Peace,**

**-Dia**


	6. A Secret Reveled

AN: alright, you guys are probably cursing me under your breaths right now. However, I have a legitimate reason for updating SOOO late. But I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 6- A Secret Reveled

-----------

A small bit of time passed since Inuyasha and Kagome told their daughter about their new addition to the family. And since then, you almost never saw Miaka smile. It had gotten to the point where Miaka would only say 'hi' and 'bye' to her mother and father. She speaks to everyone else in the world but them, and it was tearing Kagome apart from them inside out. She hated seeing her daughter like this. No mother wants to see her child like that but…what could she do. She couldn't just not have the baby…well, she could but…

"No way!" Kagome shook her head at the slightest thought of terminating a pregnancy.

Kagome was purely pro-life, and hated the idea of abortion. She also had other thing on her mind, as far as another upcoming trial, and Inuyasha's sudden distance from her. Which she found really weird because she and Inuyasha were so close, but lately he seemed…off. She wondered if he was upset with her for some reason. But if he was…

_**Wouldn't he say something???**_

"Mommy…" Came the soft dainty voice of her daughter.

Kagome was sitting on one of the many couches in her house reading a book when her daughter walked in. She looked up, and was slightly surprised to see her daughter standing in the doorway trying to get her attention.

"Yes sweetheart, what's wrong?" She responded.

"Can we see daddy?" Miaka asked in the softest voice possible.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Daddy is at the office honey." She looked at the clock. "He should be home in a few hours."

Miaka sighed sadly. "Okay…" She said, and started walking away.

Kagome thought about what was on her daughters mind. There must have been a reason why she wanted to see him at work. And since she barely spoke to either of them in weeks, Kagome felt slightly obligated to oblige to her daughter's request. "Miaka?" She called out.

Miaka poked her head back into the room but didn't say anything.

"Is there something you need daddy for? Is it important? Could we just call him? Or do you seriously need to see him? You know anything you want to tell daddy, you can tell me too right?" Kagome threw a few more questions then needed.

Miaka shook her head. "I just want to see mommy and daddy together. I wanted to do something together. Just us, before the new baby gets here…because then…then…then…" Miaka started to sniffle and sob slightly.

Kagome set her book down and stood up. She immediately went to her daughter's side and picked her up. Kagome rubbed her daughters back soothingly, and shushed her in the process. "What's wrong honey? Then what?"

"Then…you wont…need me anymore…" Miaka's small sobs quickly turned into full-fledged crying and it broke Kagome's heart.

Kagome wiped the tears from her daughters face. " Miaka…did you honestly think we wouldn't need you? Honey we love you…don't know that? We need you, we want do, and we love you. Please don't ever forget that. Is this the reason why you wouldn't talk to us?"

When Miaka started to calm down she nodded her head. "Can we please see daddy…please?"

Kagome sighed and smiled. "Why not?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha sighed as he filled out some paper work for some land that Takahashi Inc. just bought. **[AN: I may or may not have said this…but Takahashi Inc is a company that buys property that other people buy to build things on so yea…now you know what they do.]**

He felt as though his head would fall off because all he's been doing was paper work all day. That's all he ever did was paper work all day. And no matter how much he got done, it never seemed like the stack of papers got any smaller.

****Beep Beep****

Inuyasha looked to his telephone that began blinking, indicating that his secretary wanted him for something. He'd just recently gotten a new secretary, and she wasn't his _favorite_ person in the world.

Inuyasha pressed the little red button for speaker. "Yes Leslie, what do you need?" He asked.

"_A woman's down here…she claims to be your wife. Says here names Kagome…should I call security?"_

Inuyasha's eyes furrowed. Not because Kagome was at the office…but the fact that his secretary threatened to call security on her. "NO!" He bellowed into the phone. "Do NOT call security…on my wife. Send her up.

"Okay…what ever…"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "What am I going to do with that woman?" He asked himself. "But an even better question…what's Kagome doing here?" Inuyasha rested his elbows on his desk and waited for Kagome to enter the room.

It wasn't much later that a knock came at his door and Inuyasha pressed a button that unlocked the door from his desk. He always told himself that thing was just gluttony in button form, but he didn't care. Besides the button was the LAST thing on his mind when he saw who just walked into his door.

"K-K-Kikyo? What are you doing here? How did you get up here? Back to my first question…WHAT are you doing here?"

"I came to see my _lover_." She said with emphasis on the word 'lover'.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she started to walk up to his desk. "I'm not your lover. And you shouldn't be here." Inuyasha tried to stand up, but Kikyo pushed him back down and sat on his lap so they were facing each other.

Inuyasha swallowed a lump that formed in his throat when Kikyo started unbuttoning his shirt. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

Kikyo smirked and tried to force a kiss on Inuyasha's lips but he kept backing away. After a while Kikyo took the hint and started sucking on his neck. But as soon as Inuyasha felt her lips on his neck he immediately pushed her off him. Which was something he should have already done but…

"You…you need to leave." He started sweating because he knew just by being in the same room with Kikyo he was hurting Kagome. And the bad part was that she didn't even know…

Inuyasha began shoving Kikyo to the door much to her protest. But he had to get her out of his room somehow.

Kikyo held a shocked and pretty scared expression on her face. Once which Inuyasha noticed but didn't pay much attention to, especially since he wasn't hurting her on anything.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Stop! What are you doing?" Kikyo was wearing a long sleeved white blouse, and when she tried to pull out of Inuyasha's grasp her sleeve ripped off.

"Trying to get YOU out!" He yelled back while opening the door. But when he did, he froze up.

-------

Kagome and Miaka walked into the lobby of Takahashi Inc as quiet as possible. Miaka was happy as could be, something about being in that building made her feel important. Maybe it was the fact that one day it would belong to her. Who knows? The building just made her feel complete. She also couldn't wait to see her dad. It was a surprise that they were coming so they didn't call. Plus they had stopped by Miaka's favorite bakery and got a few cupcakes to share as a family.

When the two walked up to the front desk Kagome said hello and started her way to Inuyasha's office. But when the secretary stopped her, she was slightly confused.

"What is your business here?" The woman said. She was short and pretty mean looking for a woman that couldn't be any older then thirty-five.

"I'm going upstairs…to see my husband…upstairs…" Kagome answered with a puzzled look on her face.

"And who is your husband?" The woman asked while crossing her arms.

"Inuyasha Takahashi…the owner. My name is Kagome Takahashi…his wife. This his is daughter." Kagome said while gesturing to Miaka. "Miaka Takahashi…"

"Nice try." The woman said while pushing Kagome back to the front desk. "Unless you have an appointment with Mr. Takahashi, you get no entry."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'm his wife, and who are you to tell me I can't see my husband?" Kagome could feel her pregnant lady hormones kicking in.

"First of all, I make the rules as to who sees anyone in this building. And second of all…Mr. Takahashi is already in his office with…"

Kagome raised a finger and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Inuyasha phone number and waited for an answer. But when she didn't get one…she started to wonder. She turned her attention back to the woman in front of her and pulled out her driver's license. Kagome showed the woman the ID attempting to prove she was Kagome Takahashi, but apparently it wasn't enough.

"Posing as Mr. Takahashi's wife wont get you any entry."

Kagome furrowed her brows again. _**What the hell is wrong with this woman???**_

"Why can't you give me the benefit of the doubt that I AM KAGOME TAKAHASHI?" Kagome asked. [AN: Well…more like yelled.]

"BECAUSE MR. TAKAHASHI IS ALREADY IN HIS OFFICE **WITH HIS WIFE**!" The woman yelled back at her and Kagome officially got quiet.

"Kagome?" Came a well known voice.

Kagome and Miaka turned around only to find Inutashio, Inuyasha's father strolling through the lobby.

"Grandpa!" Miaka yelled while running towards the middle aged man and jumping in his arms.

"Small lady." He said while picking her up and hugging her close.

Kagome sighed in relief. _**At least SOMEBODY can talk some sense into this woman…**_

Inutashio walked to Kagome's side. "What's the problem Leslie?" He asked.

"This woman claims to be Mr. Inuyasha's wife. Would you like me to have her thrown out?"

"Why on earth would you do that? This is Kagome Takahashi…my son's wife. And this is my granddaughter Miaka. Why would you throw them out?"

The woman's jaw dropped. "But…but but…" Then she raised her hands in defeat. "I don't care anymore."

"Go on up to Inuyasha you two. Don't worry about her…she's new. You're two are luck you caught me. I was just leaving. "

Kagome nodded and went her ways to the elevators after thanking her father-in-law for the much needed help.

-------

Miaka and Kagome were on the elevators for what seemed like an eternity and when the doors opened Miaka rushed to her father's door. Kagome was hot on her daughters trail, trying her best to keep up. It didn't take much, but when they both got to the door, they heard screaming.

"_Inuyasha! Stop! What are you doing?"_

Kagome raised her eyebrows at what sounded like rape coming from the inside of the door. And then, the door flew open and a shocked looking Inuyasha looked back at her.

"K-Kagome…" He said.

Kagome didn't say a word. She merely looked passed him and saw a terrified Kikyo standing behind him. The first thought that popped into her head was: _**What the hell…**_ She looked back at Inuyasha. Her face read no expression on it.

"Hello?" She said with a large amount of hurt in her voice.

"Kagome…I can explain…"

"Explain what?" She looked him in the eye. "Explain what Inuyasha? I didn't ask for an explanation in fact…I didn't ask for anything. All I said was hello."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and looked at Kikyo then back to Kagome. Kikyo stepped out from behind Inuyasha and stepped in front of Kagome. "I bet you're wondering what's going on?"

"Actually I'd rather not…"

"Inuyasha and I are a couple." She boldly said. "We've been sleeping together."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened, and Miaka could feel the tension building. It made her uneasy.

"Kagome I swear I would never…"

"I don't want to hear in Inuyasha. We'll talk about this…when I decide to talk to you." Kagome picked up her daughter and began walking back the elevators.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha fallowed Kagome down the hall.

She didn't look at him and she didn't speak.

"Kagome please don't do this. Talk to me." He said while cupping her cheek. Kagome's body started shaking and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I really never thought YOU of all people, could hurt me like this." Kagome said through sobs.

The elevator doors opened and Kagome stepped in.

"I'm leaving for a while…and I'm taking Miaka." Was Kagome's final word when the elevator doors closed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: **BIG SIGH** okay, I'm back…and EXTREMELY LATE. I said I would update last week and obviously I didn't…sew me. Anyway what happened was I have block schedule in school and I COMPLETELY forgot I had midterms again all last week. So I've been in and out of books trying to prepare for my midterms and such. I also had THREE papers to write for different classes so any computer time I had was dedicated to my schoolwork. I'm sorry I've neglected this story for so long and I hope you forgive me. Anyways IM BACK and I'm here to stay. This is my new chapter…YES Kagome knows about Kikyo now but what's the secret that NOBODY except Kikyo know huh…I bet money none of you well guess it…well you might but you wont guess the plot behind the secret. I know that for a fact because I just thought of it yesterday

HAHAHA!!! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and please be on the look out for my newest fanfic which I haven't written yet…there for there is no summery…or a title…or anything…BUT BE ON THE LOOK OUT ANYWAY!!!

Um…that's it please R&R and I'll probably update tomorrow…or not ^_^

-Dia


	7. Kikyo’s Visit

AN: okay…I was really going to update yesterday. Like seriously, I had the chapter typed up and everything…then I accidentally turned off Microsoft word without saving it. So yea…I lost the whole chapter. It really sucks to be me because I have to write it all over again. **Heavy Sigh**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7-Kikyo's Visit  
-------------

It's been two weeks since Inuyasha's spoken to Kagome. The whole situation was driving him off a wall. Day in, and day out he thought about Kagome and his daughter. And to make matters worse, he has seen her everyday since she left. Kagome would stop by to pick up things for Miaka or herself, and to check the mail everyday. She seemed to come to the house around the same time each time. But she never seemed to pay Inuyasha any attention. If their eyes met, she'd turn her head and act as if nothing happened.

"Ahhhh…" Inuyasha yelled out loud. "I've got to talk to her."

Inuyasha's ears flicked like satellites on top of his head. He heard a car pull up in front of his house and immediately ran to the window. He saw Kagome getting out of the car and walking to the front door.

Inuyasha quickly glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow. _**This isn't the time she comes around…**_

He ran down the steps and met Kagome at the door right when she pulled out her keys. Much to her surprise, she jumped back but soon calmed herself when she noticed it was only Inuyasha. Kagome stared at him blankly for a few seconds before clearing her throat and motioned for him to move.

"Uh…excuse me." She said. But Inuyasha only looked at her.

Not feeling to comfortable with the silence, Kagome started biting her lip and rocking back and forward. "I kind of need to get something…"

Again, he gave her no answer.

"I do have to…"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the house, then closed the door behind her. Kagome was slightly shaken up by Inuyasha's bold actions.

"I-Inuyasha? What do you think you're…" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's lips that were crushing her own. He had one hand around her waist, and the other behind her head. He held her body close not wanting her to leave. Kagome at first made many attempts to get out of his arms. However she soon gave up and returned his kiss. She knew she loved being in his arms, and that protesting would hurt her as well.

After many long seconds, Inuyasha finally pulled away and looked Kagome in the eye. He held her close and said: " Please…talk to me Kagome. Give me a chance to explain. Let me make things right between us. Please give me a chance." He said in a deep sad tone.

Kagome's eyes showed signs of extreme sadness. But at the same time, they glowed and glistened which only added to her natural beauty. "Okay." She replied in a low, almost unheard whisper.

Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome by the hand. He led her to one of their family rooms and sat her down to start his explanations. For what seemed like forever, Inuyasha told Kagome everything. He told her everything he remembered about being at the bar. All the way from when he walked in, to the time he got hammered. He told her everything that happened at Kikyo's house, and at the office. He informed her that he wasn't sure that what Kikyo's said happened, actually happened. He never smelt her scent on his body at all, but he was still slightly intoxicated with alcohol, and that could have corrupted his brain. He then thought back to what old Keade had told him about not letting Kikyo's tricks fool him. Though he still didn't know what that meant.

He even told her that he had no idea why Kikyo came to his office, because he didn't invite her. And that Kikyo left after she did, so he never found out why she showed up in the first place. The list of apologies kept getting longer and longer, and Kagome only listened and nodded. She didn't interrupt or talk once. And when Inuyasha finished with another 'I'm extremely sorry, and I wouldn't hurt you like that on purpose.' Kagome raised both eyebrows and nodded.

"Okay." Kagome said

"W-wait you believe me?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a face of confusion. "Should I not?"

"No, no. You should! It's the truth, I swear."

"Then I do." Kagome answered softly. She took one of his hands and held it in the both of hers. "As long as you never give me a reason not to believe you…" She paused for a second. "I always will. I trust you."

A small smile grazed Inuyasha's lips. "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath and stood up. "Well…I better be getting back to my fathers house."

"You're going back over there? Why? I thought…"

Kagome put a finger on Inuyasha's lips and shook her head. "I'm going…to get your daughter…calm yourself demon man." She said in a joking manner.

****Knock Knock****

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked towards the direction of the door. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No. Are you?"

He shook his head no as she started walking towards the front door. It didn't take long for the scent of the person to reach Inuyasha's nose and he hesitated answering the door. Kagome joined his side and grabbed hold of his arm for reassurance.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's…"

****Knock Knock****

"**Inuyasha!" **Came the voice of Kikyo.

Kagome sighed deeply and let go of her hold on Inuyasha. "Answer it." She said in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't you think you should at least find out what she wants?"

"No."

"**Inuyasha! I need to tell you something."**

"As much as I dislike the girl…we can't just leave her out there."

"Why can't we?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head she then reached for the door and opened it. Indeed Kikyo was on the other side, and she didn't look happy to see Kagome.

"Oh. _You're_ here." Kikyo said rather rudely.

Kagome wanted to say something in defense, but she chose not to. She decided to be the bigger person. "Yes I am." She said in response.

"Why?"

"I happen to live here." Kagome was trying her best to stay calm.

Kikyo made a face at Kagome. "Oh yeah, that's right. Anyway, I need to speak with Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed and looked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…"

"I don't want any parts of that woman. Not after what she's been putting me through." Inuyasha said.

"Well you have no choice at this point." Kikyo said while pushing Kagome out of the way, and walking into the house.

"The hell I don't. Now leave."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she glared daggers at the back of Kikyo's head. But she soon got over the tiny pet peeve, and got into the conversation.

"I won't be going anyway. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life Inuyasha."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. _**He's what…**_

"Look's like I'll be cutting my life short then." He said sarcastically.

"That's what YOU think."

Kikyo and Inuyasha continued to argue with each other, and Kagome continued to think about what was being said. _**It's almost as if she's dropping hints…**_ Kagome thought.

"WHAT EVER! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"YES YOU ARE! STARTING WITH MY HOUSE, NOT GET OUT!"

"Wait…" Kagome cut into the argument.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at her.

"What do you mean Inuyasha's stuck with you rather he likes it or not?" She asked.

Kikyo smirked. She's been waiting to say thing for a LONG time. In fact, she was counting down to when she'd get to drop the bomb. "Inuyasha is indeed BOUND to me." She pulled out a paper and stuck it in Kagome's face. "I'm carrying his second child."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Time seemed to have stopped for Kagome. She froze up instantly. She didn't speak for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. When she gained control over her body again, she read the paper that seemed almost IDENTICAL to her papers to the clinic. When she finished reading it, she slowly lowered Kikyo's hand. Kagome directed her attention to Inuyasha who was looking back at he. "Does this answer your question?" Kagome said.

"Kags I swear…"

A tear rolled down Kagome's face.

Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo. "KIKYO YOU KNOW I'M NOT THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD!" Inuyasha started yelling. "TELL HER!"

Kikyo shook her head no. "I could…but then I would be lying." She said with a smirk.

"TELL HER!"

"No I'm not. You brought this on yourself Inuyasha. Now you have to deal…"

Kikyo never finished her sentence because she replaced her words with screams of terror when Inuyasha grabbed both her wrist. "TELL HER IT'S NOT TRUE!" He continued to yell.

Kagome's eye's widened at the scene that was taking place in front of her. Kikyo looked terrified, and Inuyasha looked mad…REALLY mad. But of course, Inuyasha wouldn't strike Kikyo. Everyone in the world knew that wouldn't happen. But why is it that Kikyo looked so afraid?

"AHHHH!!!" Kikyo screamed while tears fell off her face. "STOP! LET ME GO…PLEASE!"

"JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH!" Inuyasha's voice didn't lower much either.

"STOP NOW!!!" Kagome yelled over both of them. The last time she yelled like that was back when she was a high school cheerleader.

**[AN: a little first story flashbacks for you…l0l]**

Kagome ran to Kikyo's aid now really knowing why she did it. "Inuyasha." She said sternly, and Inuyasha released Kikyo's wrist. However, Kikyo didn't calm down. She continued to look at Inuyasha with that same fear, and tears still rolled off her cheeks. She fell to her knees and sobbed quietly to herself.

Kagome to got down on the floor and looked at Kikyo. She rested a hand on her shoulder taking notice of Kikyo's sudden jump at her slightest touch.

"Kikyo…are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo sniffled a few times and pulled herself together. Her face was red reflecting her fear, and you could see the tear trails on her face. Kagome's face too had tears in them, but not nearly as much as Kikyo. Something was making her sad and upset, and Kagome being the caring person that she was, wanted to know what.

"I'm fine." Kikyo answered while picking herself up off the floor. Kagome pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to her. Kikyo looked it up and down.

"It's a piece of cloth…not poison." Kagome said.

Kikyo took a deep breath and took it. She wiped her face, and started for the door. "I'm just going to go now…"

"Fine by me." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, but it didn't go by unheard.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome asked while walking Kikyo to the door.

"I said I'm fine." Kikyo said harshly and practically threw Kagome back her handkerchief. "I don't need your pity."

"No one was giving you pity…I was just asking…"

"Well don't. It's none of your business. Just forget you saw me like this…I'm serious."

Kagome held her hands up in defeat. "Okay…you win…bye."

Kikyo didn't even respond to Kagome. Instead, she proceeded to her car and drove off.

Kagome thought about everything that just happened. And she was curious as to what made Kikyo so upset so quickly.

_**And what was up with her being so afraid…**_

"Kagome." Inuyasha started

Kagome held up her hand indicating for him to stop talking. "We will talk…just not today, and not tomorrow…and maybe not even the next day."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked him in the eye. "I mean…I mean…I don't know what I mean. But what I do know, is that I need time to think." She turned back to the front door and started walking to her car to leave.

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: This was short…I know. But I'm tired, and I have a headache. I had a VERY long day today, and I'm ready to call it a night. [Though it is pretty early]**

**WHO CARES! Anywhoo…hope you like this chapter. It's gets you thinking doesn't it…I bet it does. Please R&R! ^_^**

**Goodnight**

**-Dia Boo**


	8. Let Me Help You

AN: Here's your next chapter! ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8- Let Me Help You

-------------

"And…she just started screaming?" Sango asked in complete shock at Kagome's story.

"Yea, I'm absolutely serious, and it makes me wonder what was on her mind that day."

Kagome tapped her chin trying to think of possible explanations.

"You don't suppose it had anything to do with Inuyasha somewhere in the past do you?" Sango asked.

"That can't be it." Miroku jumped in.

"Is there something you know about the situation Miroku?"

"I doubt Kikyo's condition has anything to do with Inuyasha. For the simple fact that Kikyo is a female, he wouldn't do anything to her…creepy or not she's still a woman."

"That's the same thing I was thinking." Kagome said.

"But you also have to look at the fact that it's been almost three years since we last saw Kikyo. Why would she suddenly make her presents known after all this time?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Guy's I really don't think Inuyasha's done anything. Look at the way he treats Miaka and I. He's never done anything harmful to either of us. That should be living proof that something's not right."

"Without actually asking Kikyo what's up…we really can't do much but assume."

"Miroku's right Kagome, and it's really not good to sit here and assume. Maybe you should just ask Kikyo…"

"Oh yeah Sango…that will be a cheerful conversation. _'Hello Kikyo, do you mind telling me why you have your mind set on becoming a home wrecker?'_ No, asking is NOT an option." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Well do YOU have a better idea?" Sango asked.

"Not really."

"Alright then."

"Mommy…" Came the innocent voice of Miaka.

Kagome looked to the door were Miaka was standing. They'd been at Miroku and Sango's house for a while now, and Kagome assumed Miaka must have been bored. She didn't have much to do since all the adults were talking.

"Yes honey what's wrong?"

Miaka ran to her mother's side and propped herself on Kagome's lap. "When we going to go back home mommy? I want to see daddy."

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew Miaka would want to go home sooner or later, and by right she couldn't exactly keep Miaka from Inuyasha. She was his daughter too. "Alright, I'll call daddy and you can stay with him for a while okay?"

Miaka shook her head no. "No, I want mommy and daddy together."

One of Kagome's eyebrows twitched. She wasn't really ready to see Inuyasha face to face. Sure she talked to him briefly, but she wasn't sure if being with him for a long time was best at the moment.

"I'm not sure if all three of us can…"

_****Ring Ring*****_

Kagome's cell phone started ringing and to her surprise Inuyasha's name came up on the caller ID.

"Yes Inuyasha. How may I help you?"

"_Kagome! We've got a problem!"_

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come down to the office as soon as possible!"

"Why? What's going on? What do you need?"

"Kagome please don't ask questions. Can you get down here on your own or not?"

"Well…yeah of course I can, but can you please tell me something?" Kagome's line went dead. "Hello…hello…well that was rather rude of him."

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked out of concern.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, Inuyasha said I need to get down to the office. But for what reason I don't know. He sounded serious though."

"Yay! Daddy!" Miaka yelled with much enthusiasm.

"Do you think something's happened to him?"

"I hope not. However, I don't think it would be wise to string Miaka along with me."

"Mommy…I want to go too."

Kagome sighed. "Mommy would love to take you. But this time I really can't. I promise to let you spend sometime with daddy real soon."

Miaka looked as if she was about to cry. She forced back a few tears and sniffled a couple times. "Mommy promises?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I promise. Sango, Miroku, can Miaka stay here until I get back?" She asked.

"Sure Kagome, it's no problem." Miroku answered.

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha's been in his office since early that morning with people in and out all day long. He's had customers, businessmen, employees, and many other people not worth talking to during the day. However, when a familiar senior woman took a step into his office, his day couldn't have gotten ANY better.

"Keade if what you're saying is true, then…"

"You never slept with Miss Kikyo."

"But how do you know that for sure?"

"Do you really think that I don't know what I'm talking about?" The woman looked at him.

"Well…I just want to make sure. My wife's about to come here, I want to make sure I have my story straight."

Keade pulled out some papers and handed them to Inuyasha. "What's this?" He asked.

"That is Miss Kikyo's REAL pregnancy test result."

"What do you mean by _real_? Were the ones from a few days ago not real?" Inuyasha looked completely confused.

"In a way they were…but at the same time they were not."

"What?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side while trying to understand what was being implied.

Keade shook her head and pulled out two another papers and handed it to Inuyasha also. He took a moment to compare the three.

"These are Kagome's paper's…how did you come to get them?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled look on her face. "And…and…why do they look so similar? What's going on?"

"Miss Kikyo was already pregnant before she framed you. Kikyo wasn't trying to go into battle with you and Miss Kagome. She wanted your help; Miss Kikyo came to your help. But the methods she used are entirely beyond my knowledge."

"What do you mean by that…what dose she need my help with?" Inuyasha asked back in his state of confusion.

Keade bowed her head. "That dear boy…is up to her to tell you…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Honestly Inuyasha…what could be this important that I NEEDED to come to the office???**_

Kagome wasn't in a rush, and was pretty much cruising to Takahashi Inc. It was just beginning to get dark, and the sunset was beautiful. Kagome adored watching the sun go down in the evenings, but something was different about today. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong or…something was wrong with someone. But what was it?

She soon reached a red light outside Hosanki's Palace. Kagome sighed and looked at the outside. "It's been so long since I've been in there." Kagome said to herself. She continued to look at the place from the outside when someone ran out in terror.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Was that…" She immediately parked her car in the nearest spot and ran after the person.

_**That was Kikyo…I'm sure of it…sorry Inuyasha you'll have to wait…**_

"Kikyo!" She yelled. Kagome seemed to have gotten Kikyo's attention since she turned and looked at her. But once she realized whom it was she turned and kept running.

"Leave me ALONE!" Kikyo yelled and turned a corner.

Kagome stopped and watched Kikyo run away. "What's gotten into her? Ugh…I really don't have time for this."

_**Then why am I doing it…what's this feeling I'm getting…like…I'm suppose to help her???**_

"I know I shouldn't be doing this while I'm pregnant. If Inuyasha found out he'd probably…oh who cares?" Kagome took off her shoes and ran as fast as she could after Kikyo.

It took about fifteen minutes to find Kikyo and when she did, she was curled up an alleyway, crying the blues. Kikyo didn't even seem to notice Kagome until she spoke up.

"Kikyo…"

She looked up. Her eyes were puffy, her face was red and once again, you saw terror in her eyes. Kagome studied Kikyo's actions, and the look on her face. She knew that look. It was the same look she held on her face for most of her childhood.

"What do you want?" Kikyo said spitefully.

Kagome's face softened. She didn't want to think the worst, but it was coming. "I didn't fallow you just to argue with you. I want to know what's wrong. You came running out of Hosanki's like someone was chasing you with a knife."

Kikyo scowled at Kagome. "What do you car? Just GO AWAY! Leave me be."

Kagome took a deep breath. _**Leaving is starting to seem like the better idea…this is going to be harder then I thought…**_

"I'm not just going to leave you like this. Please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen to you Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at Kagome up and down a few times. _**What's wrong with her…why does she care what happened to me…**_

"You're really not going to leave unless I tell you something are you?"

Kagome shook her head no. "Not at all. So talk to me, maybe I can help. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside. I learned that and now, so will you."

Kikyo chuckled slightly. "You really are a nice person Kagome. But trust me, you can't help me…no one can."

"I used to think that to, that is…until I started to open up to people. Now tell me Kikyo, what's wrong, who did this to you?"

"You can't do anything for me."

"I defiantly won't be able to if you don't tell me anything."

"Just leave me alone."

"Tell me! I'm sure I can relate…"

Kikyo screamed. "NO YOU CAN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF…" Kikyo's voice started to calm. "And you don't know what it's like to be carrying a reminder of it…everyday." Kikyo's body started to shake and she broke down in tears.

Kagome's eyes widened and she went to Kikyo's side. She allowed Kikyo to cry on her shoulder as she rubbed her soothingly.

Kikyo continued to let her tears fall. "I never had sex with Inuyasha." She came out and said.

Kagome felt as though a giant wait had been lifted from her shoulders. _**Oh thank goodness…**_

"When I took him home with me, that's all we did was sleep. But that was it." Again Kikyo sniffled. "This baby isn't his."

Kagome waited for Kikyo to finish before speaking out. "Kikyo…I don't share the same pain you do but…in some ways I do."

Kikyo sat up and looked Kagome straight in the eye. "What do you mean?"

Kagome took a beep breath and looked towards the sky. "I mean…I know what it's like to be taken advantage of. But I've never been a victim of pregnancy because of it. However, I know what it's like to be in fear of your attacker day in and day out. I know what it's like to have to live with the guilt of feeling like it's your own fault, and never wanting to tell anyone. Kikyo…" Kagome looked back at Kikyo. "I know what you're going through. But you can't let that be a reason for letting it continue. I'm willing to help you, but you've got to be willing to help yourself."

Kagome stood up and held her hand out for Kikyo to take. "Let me help you."

Kikyo stared at Kagome's hand for the longest before nodding her hand and taking it. "Thank you Kagome."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Okay…I'm getting kind of bored with writing this story. I'll update probably tomorrow. Oh, and this story is almost over. I hope you like this chapter, in my own opinion it's too emotional but that's what makes a good story right. ^_^ Okay well thanks for reading and please review!**

**Thanks,**

**-Dia**


	9. Shocking Secret, Who’s The Culprit

AN: Basically…I'm bored so here's a chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9- Shocking Secret, Who's The Culprit  
--------------

Inuyasha was walking Keade to the door when Kagome walked in with none other then Kikyo at her side. Everyone looked around the party of people standing in Inuyasha's office.

"Miss Kikyo. What happened to you?" Keade asked.

Kikyo had looked like she had just come out of world war III. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her face was red from running, and crying. She looked extremely warn out as did Kagome.

"I'm fine Keade. I think the better question is, why are you having an unauthorized meeting with Inuyasha?"

Keade bowed her head in respect. "I'm sorry Miss Kikyo…I"

"I called her down here. And an even better, Better question is, what are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha stepped in for the sake of the old woman.

"I brought here." Kagome countered to Inuyasha. "Now that we all know why we're all here…what was so important that I had to stop what I was doing, to come and see you?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I sort of wanted to tell 'just you' Kagome. I'll just tell you later."

"Can't you just say it? You might as well. I'm standing right here."

"But so is two other people." Inuyasha looked toward Kikyo and Keade. "No offence to the two of you."

Kikyo didn't say a word. She seemed to be in her own world, and if you looked hard enough…you could see her sadness once again.

"Inuyasha just say it…If it's that important."

"No…I'll tell you later."

Kagome rubbed her temples and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt. "Inuyasha…I'm happy, and sad. I'm aggravated and relieved. I'm also pregnant…and hungry. You're going to tell me something before I really lose it."

"Miss Kikyo. Maybe we should leave." Keade said while heading for the door.

"No. Stay!" Kagome said causing the older woman to halt.

Still Kikyo continued to watch the scene play in front of her.

"Just let them both go. Then I can tell you. I'm finished my meeting with Keade anyway, and I have no reason for Kikyo to be here."

"Kikyo has a very good reason for being here, and that's why I took the liberty to bring her!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to Kagome. "Who gave you this liberty Kagome? You can't just bring people here all willie nillie!"

"And who says I can't Inuyasha? We're married, till death do us part! Anything you own I do! I have just about as much power over this company as you do!"

"This is…all my fault…isn't it?" A soft almost unheard voice said.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Keade looked at Kikyo who looked as if she would cry.

"What do you mean this is your fault?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha and I argue all the time. It's what married couples do."

"But…it's my fault you two are arguing now. And…it's my fault you would have possibly gotten divorced." Kikyo fell to her knees. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and rushed to Kikyo's side, as did Keade.

"Kikyo, don't worry. It's not your fault."

"But it is…and I'm sorry." Kikyo said softly, her voice horse from the constant crying and screaming.

Inuyasha was not completely lost. "What do you two know that I don't?"

Kagome shook her head and stood up. "Long story short Inuyasha…you are not the father of Kikyo's baby."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "I knew that…how do you know that? That's what I wanted to tell you. How did you find out?"

"Why do you think Kikyo is here with me now? She's the one that told me!" Kagome calmed down and threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "We've got to help her Inuyasha…please help me help Kikyo."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and looked her in the eye. He then turned his gaze to Kikyo who was still on the floor. "Kagome you know I'm always here if you need me. But what can I do…when I don't even know what's going on. You've got to tell me."

Kikyo instantly looked up hoping Kagome wouldn't tell her secret.

Kagome sighed and backed away from Inuyasha. "It's not my place to tell you. You have to ask…" Kagome moved aside. "Kikyo."

Kikyo watched, as Inuyasha got closer to her. Each step making her feel less, and less comfortable. He squatted down to be eye leveled to her. "What's going on Kikyo? Why did you do all of this to get my attention?"

A tear rolled down Kikyo's face, and her shoulders began shaking. She took about two minutes of silence before leaping into his chest and throwing her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "You're the only person I thought I could turn to…I thought that by pretending to sleep with you…you'd come to my side for the sake of our child. And with you by my side…I would feel protected."

Inuyasha rested an arm around Kikyo as to ensure comfort though he had no idea what Kikyo was talking about. Kagome on the other hand blinked a few times at the scene that was taking place in front of her. Sighed loudly and scratched her head trying to ignore the jealous feeling she was getting. This wasn't the right time or place to be petty. She knew herself that she would have done it if she was still living with her stepfather.

"Miss Kikyo…" Keade said.

"What happened to you Kikyo? Why do you need me to protect you? Who are you running from?"

Kikyo smashed her face in Inuyasha's chest. "SUBOSHI TENGO!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. She could feel her pulse begin to speed and she to fell to her knees as that night played through her mind again.

"_Take it off!"_

"_No…stop please…" Kagome cried._

_He slapped her across the face, then pinned her to the bed._

"_If you just did what I said, I wouldn't have to do this to you!"_

_Kagome screamed even louder. "Why won't you stop? Please don't do this!" Kagome was crying hysterical._

_He tore off her jeans and worked on her underwear. "Don't pretend like you don't like this Kagome." He said with a voice full of lust, and anger._

_Kagome scream at the top of her lungs… "Somebody please help me!"_

"_Shut Up! No one will save you. Nobody loves you like I do."_

_Kagome screamed. "You don't love me at…" Kagome stop talking when she felt the pain of her virgin barrier break. She took one deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs._

Kagome was leaned struggling to hold herself up. She felt as if she would pass out. Her face was sweaty; her head ached, and was breathing hard. Inuyasha instinctively ran to the aid of his wife and tried to calm her.

"Miss Kagome…what's wrong?" Keade asked with Kikyo doing just about the same.

"How do you know that sicko?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl.

Kikyo didn't answer.

Kagome's body was shaking at an unhealthy speed. She looked as though she was having a seizure, but she tried her best to pull herself together. This wasn't about her after all.

"Kikyo…" Kagome spoke up with as much voice as she could muster. "Please tell us how you met…met…" Kagome clenched her forehead, her vision began to get blurry, and not much later did her body completely go limp.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up with Kagome in his arms bridal style. He turned to Kikyo and Keade. "I'm going to take Kagome home. We can talk about this some other time okay Kikyo? And I promise to do everything in my power to help you."

Kikyo stood up and nodded. Then she and Keade left Takahashi Inc. with Inuyasha and Kagome fallowing suit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay…I know I usually don't write THIS short of a chapter, but I have a serious case of writers block right now. I can't even think of anything to say right now so I wont force it.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!  
-Dia**

**PS. R&R and please favorite the story if you haven't already**


	10. The Verdict

AN: Okay…I've been like neglecting this story so badly it's ridicules. Not that I don't like it or anything, but it's a very complex story so…well I'm sure you all know. So anyway here we go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secrets**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10- The Verdict  
---------------

_**Oh…my head feels like it's burning off…**_

Kagome cracked her eyelids and was met with a pair of soft amber pupils. She blinked a few times to straighten her vision.

"M-Miaka?" She said, her voice horse and raspy.

Miaka tilted her head and rested her small hand on her mother's forehead. "Is mommy going to be okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll be just fine." Kagome sat up taking notice that she was in her own house and not quite sure how she got there.

Miaka climbed in the bed with her mom and gave her a hug almost as if holding on for dear life. "Daddy say you fall down really hard and fell asleep. He told me to stay here and keep take care of you."

Kagome rubbed her daughters back to sooth her. "I'm sorry if I worried you honey. Can you forgive me?"

Miaka leaned back and looked her mother in the eye. She nodded with a slight smile.

The door opened and Inuyasha walked. "Oh, you're awake now?" He said and went to her side. "You know you gave us all a real scare last night."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Us all?"

"Yes, everyone is down stairs worried sick about you. You're dad, stepmother, brother, my parent, Sango and Miroku they're all here. You've been sleep for a day and a half now. Next step would have been to take you to the hospital."

Kagome was confused. "I've been sleep for that long? What happened? I don't remember a thing."

Inuyasha sighed. "Miaka, could you go down stairs and tell everyone mommy is all better now?" He asked.

"But I want to stay here with you." She replied sadly.

"Sweetie." Kagome started. "You don't want everyone to be worried about me when I'm okay do you?"

"I guess not." Miaka said with a bored expression. She then, hopped off the bed and left the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed quit until Inuyasha couldn't hear her anymore indicating she couldn't hear them. He turned to Kagome with a serious look.

"Are you positive you don't remember ANYTHING about what happened at the office a few nights ago?"

Kagome thought hard to try and remember but… "All I remember is having…that flashback, and then waking up here. But…" She looked at Inuyasha. "Why did that memory come back all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha didn't want to tell her because he knew it would only upset Kagome. But she had a right to know. He also couldn't just leave her in the clouds and tell her nothing.

"Well…you brought Kikyo down to the office with you because I asked you to come. Keade was there, and we all started talking about Kikyo being pregnant…"

Kagome took a moment to let what Inuyasha was saying sink in. "And we all found out that Kikyo's child isn't yours…right?"

He nodded. "So you do remember."

"I only remembered that when you started telling me…what else?" She asked taking Inuyasha's hand into hers.

"Kikyo started screaming and crying and telling us who the possible father was. Then you froze up. You started falling but I caught you, then you passed out."

As Kagome thought about what was being said to her, she started remembering what happened her self. It felt almost as thought watching a movie in fast forward.

"She said it was _him…_didn't she." Kagome paused as a tear started falling off her face onto Inuyasha's hand. "I know she did. I remember her saying it." Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and crawled out of the bed leaving Inuyasha with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kagome, what are you doing? You shouldn't be moving so soon. You just woke up, your bodies not ready…"

"I have to help her Inuyasha. I promised."

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "I know you did Kagome. I want to help her to. So does Keade, you're dad, Souta, Sango and Miroku. We all want to help her. But we also want to help you to Kagome. You're not well right now and you're pregnant too…"

Kagome didn't turn to face Inuyasha as he was talking to her. "I can't let my own problems stop me from fixing hers. I promised."

"And so did I." Inuyasha said before letting Kagome's hand go.

"We all did."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to the door finding all their friends and family looking at them with worried expressions.

Kagome lowered her head. "I can't let you guys make my promise your own." She said. "It wouldn't be right. It's not any of your problems…"

"It's not yours either but you're still going to try and help her too aren't you?" Sango asked.

"We all want to see that man off the streets as badly as you do Kagome." Izayoi said.

"And we all want to reach out to Kikyo just as much as you do." Miroku added.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and embraced her tightly. "You don't have to fight this battle alone."

Kagome felt her eyes beginning to water as she looked in everyone's eyes and saw the same amount of love and concern in each pair. Her heart was warm and full though her mind was still fuzzy and confused. She didn't mind though, she knew that there was truth in everyone's words. And she felt relieved that she really didn't have to do this all on her own.

_They're right…they're all absolutely right…I don't have to fight this battle alone…I have everyone on my side…I can do this…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[Change setting to dramatic Law&Order court scene…l0l about 4 months later]_

"I've have never lain an inappropriate finger on my step daughter." Suboshi said to the judge.

Kagome glared at the man with fire in her eyes. _**I don't believe he's lying like this again…it just can't be normal to be THIS good at lying…**_

"Don't let him get to you Kagome. You know what he's saying isn't true." Kagome's father whispered into her ear. He was presenting himself as Kagome's lawyer.

Kagome shook her head and didn't let her gaze leave her 'ex-stepfather'. "I could care less what he says now. There is no way he can win anymore." Kagome smirked. "Let him say what he wants to say." She answered with the largest pool of confidence.

Her father smiled and nodded his head. He then went back to the stands to finish his questioning.

"By saying this, you deny all accusation my client has charged you with?"

"Yes I do."

Tasuki nodded his head. "No further questions your honor." He said and took his seat next to Kagome.

The judge himself didn't seem to be buying the story and held a bored expression the whole time. He yawned and looked towards the man seated in his stand. The judge shook his head and signaled for the guard to make him get up. When the stand was empty he looked towards the defendant.

"Does the defendant wish to call anyone to the stands?"

"No your honor. Our word stands." The lawyer said.

The judge nodded and turned to the plaintiff seating. "Does the plaintiff wish to call any witnesses to the stands?"

Kagome father stood up to speak but Kagome grabbed his wrist to gain his attention. He looked at his daughter and understood the signals in her eyes. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Kagome would like to call herself to the stands."

The nodded and motioned for her to come up.

"What is she doing?" Sango whispered to Inuyasha. The two of them as well as a few others at in the speciation seats, with Miroku on jury duty.  
[AN: what are the odds of having your friend on jury duty for YOUR court case?]

Inuyasha smirked. "Kagome knows what she's doing. Have faith in her."

When Kagome was seated she looked at Inuyasha who smiled back at her. Then to her father who winked and also smiled at her. She looked toward Miroku in the jury corner who mouthed 'good luck'. And then turned to _him_ who only looked at her with hate…and lust. Kagome only rolled her eyes.

"The plaintiff may begin." The judge said.

Tasuki nodded and began to question Kagome with the same questions he'd given Suboshi. However, Kagome's answer were detailed, and sounded more believable.

"So you say that everything the defendant has said to this court room wasn't true Miss Higurashi?" The judge asked.

"No it wasn't your honor. And if I could take you all back in time to view my struggles with that man over there, I would."

"SHE LIES!"

The courtroom all turned their attention to the blazing, red-faced man standing at the defendant table.

"Can you prove that what my client is saying is not true?" Kagome's father asked.

"I can't hand you a piece of paper saying it's not. But swear I never touched her. I took an oath of honor when stepping into this room today. I have never laid a hand on my stepdaughter. I love her as my own child and…it pains me to see her go to such extremes for a person who's taken care of her most of her life."

Kagome looked at the man as if he'd gone completely mad but soon shrugged off what he'd said.

"Do you have anything to say to that Kagome?" Her father asked.

She took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side. "As a matter of fact, I do." She turned her gaze back to 'daddy dearest'. "Are you implying that I made this whole thing up, this whole story? Even the one I told my doctor two years ago at the hospital when he found all the bruises on my body. The bruises YOU inflicted on me? Are you saying that I'm making this up?"

"Yes." He answered.

Kagome shook her head. "And that you never touched me, looked at me, of spoken to me in a sexual way at all."

"N-never."

Kagome took notice of the man's sudden stammer but it didn't look like anyone else did.

"Okay then." She said. "If you can look me directly in the eye and say to ME, NOT this court room, that you have never, EVER in life done anything to harm me…" She paused and thought. "I'll drop these charges."

The whole room gasped as NO ONE expected that to come out of Kagome's mouth. Not even Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…what is she doing?" Sango stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her.

"I thought I knew…but I guess I don't." He answered.

"Pst. Kagome!"

Kagome looked at her father.

"What are you thinking? You can't just drop all charges; you know what that man did to you. Don't do this."

Kagome only returned her fathers statement with a smile and turned back to Suboshi.

"Well…" She said. "Can you do it or not? Can you say to me that you've never done anything to me?"

The man smirked and stood up. "I, Suboshi Tango have never harmed you physically, mentally or sexually."

Kagome smirked and shook her head. "Okay then, I'll drop the charges. But before I do that…" Kagome looked toward the judge. "I wan to call one more person to speak out. Someone who can clearly prove that Mr. Tango has been lying the whole time."

The judge nodded. "Who would you like to call to the stands?"

"The mother of Mr. Tango's UNBORN child. Miss Miko, Kikyo."

All parties in the courtroom gasped and looked around for a face to go with the name that was called. Kagome stepped down from the stands and walked to the back of the courtroom towards Keade and Kikyo. Both were so quiet and isolated that no one even knew they were in the room.

Kagome held her hand out to Kikyo and helped her up. Kikyo looked entirely lost and confused, maybe even a bit nervous because she hadn't expected to be called to the stands. Everyone in the room gasped at how much the two girls looked alike. In fact, if they weren't wearing different outfits, and if it wasn't as obvious that Kikyo was clearly more pregnant then Kagome, you'd think the two were twins.

"Kagome…Kagome." Kikyo whispered, as she was lead to the stands of the courtroom.

Kagome look at Kikyo indicating that she was listening.

"What do I say Kagome?"

Kagome knew she heard that before because she was the one that asked that same question months ago at the first trial.

She smiled and whispered back: "Everything."

Kikyo nodded and got situated in the stands next to the judge.

"Please state your name Miss." The judge said.

"Kikyo. Kikyo Miko." She answered.

"Okay Miss Kikyo, and what can you tell us about the defendant?"

Kikyo clenched her fist and shot a death glare at the man who only looked back at her with a worried expression.

"That man…that waste of skin and bones is the reason I cry myself to sleep at night. He's the reason I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. And he's the reason that every time I see myself in the mirror, I see this reminder of RAPE!" She stood up adding emphasis on 'rape'.

"I've never seen that woman a day in my life!" Suboshi stood up and yelled.

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE WHEN YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME, YOU ONLY SAW KAGOME!" Kikyo screamed.

Again the courtroom gasped, and this time turned all attention to the defendant.

"How did you come in contact with Mr. Tango?" The judge asked.

Kikyo thought about the memory and a tear rolled down her cheek. "It was my 19th birthday, and I was celebrating it at a club with my friends. I was finally able to have my first legally drink and I took advantage of the opportunity. After about four or five drinks the effect of alcohol started taking over me. I didn't want to get drunk, so that's when I called it quits and sat down at a booth and waited until my friends were ready to leave. But then…that man approached and said 'I never thought I'd see you again.' I wasn't sure who it was, and my vision began to get blurry from all the drinking, but my mind was still clear. I asked him who he was and he said: 'don't you recognize your own father? C'mon, I'll take you home."

Kikyo's body started to shake and she felt as though she would break down and start crying. But she wouldn't, she wouldn't allow herself to give her attacker the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"T-that's when…he took me to his car and drove me to some strange house. We got out of the car and went inside. I had no idea where I was and I started to get worried. I told him that I didn't live there and asked him where we were. But then he embraced me from behind and started…k-kissing my neck. He led me to an unfamiliar bedroom and laid me on the bed. I was telling him to stop when he tried to take off my shirt. But he started yelling 'shut up Kagome'. And then…then he…"

"That's enough Miss Miko. You don't have to say anymore." The judge stopped her from continuing since it was clearly upsetting her. He turned his attention to the defendant who seemed to look a bit nervous. "Does the defendant have any response?"

Suboshi looked at the judge not knowing what to say. "I…uh…I swear I've never seen this her in my life."

The judge looked at the man with a bored expression. "Does the story she's telling ring any bells in that head of yours?"

"Uh…"

"That's all I needed to hear. Is the jury ready to tally up their votes?"

"We are your honor." Miroku stood up and replied.

The judge nodded. "Please proceed to the back room. You have one hour."

The jury started filtering out and the people in the courtroom began to talk for the time being.

"Kagome you really had us all worried for a minute." Sango said to her.

"You had us all worried. I hope you know what you're doing." Kagome's father said to her.

"I do know what I'm doing. Just trust me everyone…if what I'm thinking is correct then…"

_****Bang Bang** **_[An: I just love that little hammer thing judges use.]

"The jury has reached their verdict."

"That was barely five minutes. How could they have come to an agreement that quick?" Inuyasha asked generally.

Kagome shrugged. "Must have been a unanimous vote."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously. "You're positive you know what you're doing right. Because if they don't find that man guilty…you'll have to drop all char…"

Kagome put a finger on his lips and placed a kiss on them. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Trust me." She said and walked back to the plaintiff table with her father, and Inuyasha took a seat in the isle.

"What is the people's agreement?" The judge asked.

Miroku stood up confidently. He cleared his throat before speaking and unfolded the verdict slip.

"The people find the defendant…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Hahaha! What better way to build the tension then to cut a chapter off mid sentence. I know it was pretty evil but I need to keep you guys on your toes. Anyway. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and give me your insight on what you think should happen next.**


	11. Begining The Ending

AN: This may be the final chapter…depending on the type of mood I'm in. L0l ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Another Teenage Secret**

**Summary- *Sequel* to 'Teenage Secrets' She never wanted to see him again. That face, those eyes, that entire being that scared her so much. But…he's back. And wait…Kayo's back? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Genre- Romance/Humor/Suspense**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11-Begining The Ending  
--------------

Miroku stood up confidently. He cleared his throat before speaking and unfolded the verdict slip.

"The people find the defendant…"

Everyone in the courtroom was on his or her toes just waiting for the answer. Just thinking about it made a few people sweat in _uncomfortable _places.

Kagome's heart pulse was quick and loud. But she kept her ears open for what Miroku would say. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand in his own, and tried to calm her, though he too was on the edge of his seat.

_**Oh please…PLEASE!!! **_

"Guilty…by result of PATERNITY test."

"NO WAY!!!" Screamed an unknown spectator. "YOU CAN'T LET THAT SICK MONSTER ROAM THE STREETS UNTIL THAT WOMAN GIVES BIRTH!"

Miroku shot sorry eyes toward his friends and especially toward Kagome. Kagome however, didn't seem to acknowledge Miroku. She was lost in her own world. Sure, she got what she wanted. But she would still have to put up with that constant fear for another five months when Kikyo was due.

"The people have made their decision. Mr. Tango shall be convicted guilty by result of a paternity test. Case dismissed!"

_****Bang Bang****_

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. She stood up from her seat and started walking out of the courtroom in silence.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her, but she didn't answer. He knew this was way more than a shock for her so he ran after her and grabbed hold of her wrist.

Kagome stopped walking but didn't turn to face Inuyasha. Instead she just stood still with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome. Don't work yourself up over this. You know that he'll be put away. We just have to wait a little while. We've waited this long haven't we?" Inuyasha said softly.

The courtroom started filtering out. Though no one seemed to pay the two any attention.

Kagome's shoulders started shaking. "Inuyasha…" She forced out. "If it's not too much to ask, could you leave me alone for a while? I just need some time to clear my head okay?" She turned and faced him with a smile.

Inuyasha winced slightly at the smile Kagome was giving him. She really was one for hiding her emotions well. He couldn't even smell her tears anymore. But he could still sense her distress.

"Kagome I won't…"

"Please…" She cut him off.

Inuyasha let out a sigh in defeat. He didn't want to leave Kagome alone. Especially at a time like this when she'll need support the most. However, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain by going against what she was asking of him. He let her go. "Kagome, please be careful." He said and then kissed her.

Kagome closed her eyes and returned his kiss. 'I promise.' She mouthed against his lips before they parted. She then turned and walked out of the room, and out of the courthouse.

"Is Kagome going to be alright?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha turned to face her and nodded his head. "Yes. She'll okay. That spirited girl…she's always alright. She just wants to be alone right now."

"But are you sure she should be alone. That man has been released for however long Kikyo's pregnant. Kagome's shouldn't be out by herself. A restraining order won't block him from getting close to her."

Inuyasha clenched his fist at the thought of Kagome's step-father coming within two feet of her. But soon he relieved himself of the sudden anger. "Kagome will be fine. I'm sure of it. Just give her some time.

----------------------------------------------

It had been hours since anyone seen or heard from Kagome. When everyone started leaving the courthouse, she was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha couldn't even catch her scent for long. Where ever she was, she was far, and everyone hoped she was okay.

"We can't just sit around and WAIT for Kagome to walk through the front door!" Sango shouted. It didn't take much to worry her, especially when it came to Kagome. The two of them were like sisters, if not closer.

"Well what do you propose we do Hon? None of us know where she is." Miroku asked her while rubbing his fiancées shoulders in attempt to sooth her.

"That's the point! We've got to find her! Kagome's upset right now and I know how Kagome gets when she REALLY upset. She does crazy things…"

"Give her the benefit of the doubt Sango." Inuyasha spoke up. "We all know how Kagome can get. Besides, it's not like she's lost. WE just don't know where she is. But when she's ready to be with other people, she'll come home."

Sango forced a small smile across her face. "She always does."

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly."

"So there's nothing more for us to do other then to wait."

----------------------------------------------

Kagome brought her knees to her chest and continued to stare at the smooth ocean current. She decided the best place for her to go would be the shore, since it's pretty obvious she always went to the park when she wanted to be alone. At least this way, she really COULD be alone.

She sighed deeply. "Congratulations Kagome…you got what you wanted." She whispered to herself.

_**Then why do I still feel the way that I do???**_

She stood up and kicked her shoes off her feet. Slowly, she walked into the freezing cold beach water. Each step taking her deeper down. It wasn't much longer that the only thing above sea level was her nose up. Kagome smirked to herself.

_**I wonder if I were to drown right now…would that be the end of all my problems…**_

She took one more step into the water and was then completely under water. She closed her eyes and started swimming back towards the shore. But all of a sudden, she felt an, **oh** too familiar pang in her lower abdomen. Kagome made a face to react to the pain she was currently feeling. She grabbed hold of her pudgy, pregnant stomach and started breathing heavily. But the pain only got worse. Kagome only wished that she could get on land before this started happening.

"Oh, why do you decide to do this now baby?" She forced out before she started screaming.

No one was around to hear her. It was dark, and no lifeguards were around to save her. She couldn't swim to shore because she needed her arms…which were currently holding her stomach. Kagome continued to scream, she couldn't take the pain.

"SOMEBODY!!! HELP ME!!!"

_**Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…**_

Kagome felt her head going light, her vision getting blurry. She started having flashback visions again. Only this time, they seemed worse. She couldn't make them stop. They played and replayed over and over again in her head. Almost as if watching a movie in rewind and fast-forward. This only caused Kagome's screaming to get worse. Now she was in pain, shock, AND fear at one time. It was all too much for her. Soon, she completely blacked out. But not before she felt an arm wrapped securely around her waist.

-------------------------  
Something triggered in Inuyasha's head. Almost as if he KNEW something was wrong with Kagome. Or, something was about to happen to her. The very thought made him uneasy and he quickly left from his house. Only problem, he had no idea where she was. He checked all her favorite hiding spots but still couldn't find her. He didn't even have a small clue to tell where she might be.

"I knew l shouldn't have let her go out on her own." He closed his eyes and growled to himself.

_**I'll never forgive myself if something happened to her…Oh where are you Kagome???**_

Inuyasha then got the strangest taste of salt water in his mouth. He made a face wondering why that just happened. It's not like you get funny tastes in you mouth everyday.

_I wonder if I were to drown right now…would that be the end of all my problems…_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "THE BEACH!"

----------------------------------------------

Kagome was dripping wet, and freezing cold. When she finally woke up, she started coughing up water. Her mind was still up bit fuzzy, but she figured she'd be okay.

"W-what happened to me?" She asked to no one in particular. "And why did my stomach start hurting like it did?"

She started rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. Once she could see, she took notice of her savior…or more like her hell raiser. Kagome's eyes widened, and her heart dropped. All of the fear and anguish from earlier that day returned.

Kagome pushed off with her hands and feet to get away from him. "Stay away from me! You're not supposed to be within twenty feet of me!" You could hear the fear growing in her voice.

The man gave her a lustful smirk. "Is that anyway to speak to someone who just saved not only your life, but the child you're carrying?"

Kagome's breathing became heavy and quick. She was scared out of her mind and she wasn't sure what to expect.

"What's the matter Kagome? Most people are thrilled to see their fathers."

The look in on Kagome's face gave away her fear. "Y-you're not my father…get away from me or I swear I'll scream."

He smirked at her. "Go right on a head. I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of screaming pretty soon anyway. Besides, there's no one around to hear you." He stood up and started walking up to her.

Kagome's entire body started shaking. She only prayed that she was wrong about what was to come.

_**Inuyasha…help me…please…**_

"If you do this…you'll only go to jail quicker…" She said in a broken terrified tone.

"So. It appears I'll be going soon anyway. I might as well enjoy one more night with my favorite girl." He grabbed hold of her face and brought Kagome's lips to his own.

The very taste could have easily made Kagome throw up when she pulled apart.

"You know…you've really put me through a lot Kagome. These past two years have been like hell for me. So I'm going to repay you for EVERYTHING you put me through."

"BULL SHIT!" Kagome yelled. "What you went through was NOTHING compared to what I've gone through have my LIFE!"

Kagome was pushed onto the cold beach sand and pinned down. "Well then…one more night should feel like routine to you then." He said and then ripped her shirt and skirt.

Once she was barely dressed, Kagome felt those visions in her head come to life all over again. And this time it was worse. She cringed when he felt on her stomach.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk Kagome. You've gone and decided to carry another mans child. You where suppose to have my child one day."

Kagome's eyes widened upon hearing this but her thoughts were soon terminated when she felt her underwear being torn from her body. Her face turned red, and tears filled her eyes.

"Please…don't do this. Not again."

"But why not Kagome? You enjoyed this years ago. You moaned with every thrust I gave you."

Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to look him in the face while he defiled her for the second time in her life. "I screamed the entire…time…" She said in a low growl.

"Those screams sounded like cries of 'hallelujah' to me." He started unbuckling his pants. "I want to hear those screams again."

Kagome shook her head knowing that no one was coming for her. She mustered up enough energy to scream…loud. But soon, her face was met with the sharpest pain. She whimpered at the unpleasant feeling.

"SHUT UP AND I'LL MAKE THIS QUICK!"

He positioned himself for a painful penetration.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Yelled a VERY pissed off half demon. In fact, pissed isn't the word. He was worse then pissed, worse then furious. Inuyasha was ready to go on a killing spree when he took sight to his wife and mate. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE AT ALL, AND WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY TOMORROW…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM KAGOME! YOU HAVE LESS THEN A SECOND!" Inuyasha yelled while advancing himself at teh man.

Suboshi only smirked at Inuyasha. "Too late." He whispered before entering Kagome with a dangerous force.

Kagome's eyes shot open, and she screamed.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…no…Inuyasha…help me."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Help you what?"

Kagome's eyes shot open and she breathed heavily. She looked around and took notice of her surroundings.

"I-I'm back at school?" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yea, where else would you be?" He said while helping her to her feet. "You ran into me a couple minutes ago and fell. You hit your head on the floor tiles pretty hard. You okay?" He asked sincerly.

Kagome was still stuck on stupid as to what just happened. But she didn't want to worry herself anymore. She wasn't on the beach suffering her worst fear. She threw herself into Inuyasha's chest and started crying in his shirt.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, you're alright. You only fell. It's not the end of the world. You'll be okay." He said trying to sooth the girl. Though he wasn't sure why she was so comfortable with him in the first place. She barely knew him. The only time they saw each other was on the football field.

"I…I just love you so much." She whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he backed up from the girl. "What did you say?" He asked with a dumb look on his face.

Kagome was still puzzled. Why would Inuyasha ask a question like that? But then, it clicked in.

"I'M AT SCHOOL?" She screamed. "HOW AND WHEN DID I GET BACK HERE?"

Inuyasha was looking at the girl as if she was crazy. "You never left. The both of us just came from the play off game. Don't you remember?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "The play off game two years ago?" She asked.

Now Inuyasha thought the girl had completely lost it. "The game was only a half hour ago. What's up with you today Kagome? Did that bump on the head mess you up this badly?" He started patting Kagome's head.

_**Bump on the head??? Then wait…**_

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "Was all that a dream?" She whispered. "Everything, our wedding, and daughter, meeting my dad…it was all a dream?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You might want to get on home. Be sure to put some ice on that bump okay?" He said with a soft smile and started walking away.

Kagome chuckled to herself and a tear fell on her face. "If all that was a dream…" She fell to her knees.

_**I still have a DISCUSTING stepfather to go home to…EVERYDAY!!!**_

****The End**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Authors Note: I kind of feel bad about ending such a beautiful story with such an unhappy ending. But that's the thing, the worlds not all lollipops and gumdrops. Bad things happen. Anyway, sort of explain this last chapter. [Re-read Teenage Secrets Chapter 1] Kagome ran into Inuyasha in the hallway and fell unconscious for a little while. During that time, she had a LONG dream that extended from Teenage Secrets to now. Pretty much, she and Inuyasha never got together. They never had any kids. They're not married…and they're still in High School.

Life Sucks Doesn't it. Anyway, this is the end of this short, yet heart warming series. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi as far as characters go. But this is MY original story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it ;). Please remember to R&R and favorite BOTH stories. Thanks for taking the time to read it again. And please read my other stories!!

-Dia


End file.
